Sphinx
by Dragonfires
Summary: Hermione and Draco bet on whether will Harry lose to Ravenclaw. If he loses, Hermione will be Draco's servant for a month. All leads to prophesies, sword fighting, Veelas, halfbloods, and snogs. COMPLETE Please RR!
1. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but do tell me when it goes on sale!! 

SPHINXBy Dragonfires

Draco Malfoy stared at the Quidditch Pitch after yet another loss against Griffindor. Using a gloved palm, he swept his silver blond locks behind an ear. There was no use in looking defeated. Pouting doesn't help except with Narcissa. Three quarters of the stadium, dressed in scarlet, were going wild and cheering yet again for Harry Potter. The other quarter was cursing the bad luck, and their seeker, Draco. He had failed to get the snitch.

Harry Potter looked over at Draco with a smirk, triumph on his face. It was a sickening sight for the Slytherins. We'll win next time, Draco thought. Yea, we say that every time and look where it gets us. Nowhere. Second place is for losers, not Slytherins. Father will not be pleased.

Their strategy hadn't worked yet again.

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron through the halls. The trio was on their way to celebrate their latest victory against Slytherin. Suddenly Malfoy appeared in front of their path.

"Move it," said Ron.

"Won again have we Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"It's better than you," said Ron. "Slytherin doesn't have one win to their name against Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Weasley. So, Potter, is winning your life pill? You just can't live unless you vanquish evil or win a Quidditch match. I am going to have a hearty good laugh at you when you fail one day."

Harry gripped the broom tightly, trying to stop himself fromhitting Malfoy.

"C'mon, Harry," said Hermione. "He isn't worth it. Save your energy for the next Quidditch match. It's against Ravenclaw."

"Yes, Potter is going to need his wits about him. After all, his littlecrush is flying against him."

"You take that back, Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"Why should I? Potter would never let his little girlfriend down. I would lay any amount of money down that Potter will lose it on purpose."

"Shut up!" shouted Harry, dropping his broom.

"Ooh, is big, bad, Harry Potter going to beat me up? Save me! Save me!"

"Malfoy, Harry would never lose on purpose. Cho is just a friend. You should know that," Hermione said.

"I say we propose to bet. I bet Potter will lose the next Quidditch match."

"I accept!" shouted Hermione.


	2. Another Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Period. End of Statement. 

First of I want to thank dracohermioneshipper, Andufeniel, Aquaria, Anonymous, and Sour x Child. Thanks for reading!

- - - - - -

Previously on Sphinx: "C'mon, Harry," said Hermione. "He isn't worth it. Save your energy for the next Quidditch match. It's against Ravenclaw."

"Yes, Potter is going to need his wits about him. After all, his little crush is flying against him."

"You take that back, Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"Why should I? Potter would never let his little girlfriend down. I would lay any amount of money down that Potter will lose it on purpose."

"Shut up!" shouted Harry, dropping his broom.

"Ooh, is big, bad, Harry Potter going to beat me up? Save me! Save me!"

"Malfoy, Harry would never lose on purpose. Cho is just a friend. You should know that," Hermione said.

"I say we propose to bet. I bet Potter will lose the next Quidditch match."

"I accept!" shouted Hermione.

- - - - - -

Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Fine, then. Now, what shall we bet? And who shall be your second?" he said.

"Second?" Hermione questioned.

"Wizard bets work the same way as wizard duels. If one person cannot meet the obligations of a bet due to illness or death or something of that nature, the second steps in and does or gives what the first was supposed to."

"Okay, I choose Ron."

"Mine will be Pansy. That nitwit would do anything for me. Well then, we obviously can't bet money. If you would die, there is no way that Weasley would be able to fill the payment."

Ron's face turned a scarlet that matched his hair. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, Draco couldn't tell.

"That was low, Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

"It's the truth. All right, I've got it. Harry loses the match to Ravenclaw in three days, and you owe me a month of servitude. You obey my every command, see to everything that I need or want, and do it all peaceably. He wins, and I do the same for you. Fair enough?"

"Works for me."

"Good. Stick out your right hand."

Hermione did so, but kept a good eye on him. Malfoy whipped out his wand and grasped her hand in his. He muttered a quick spell and their fingertips glowed gold for a moment. After the gold faded away, Malfoy threw Hermione's hand away from his.

"It's sealed then. Prepare for servitude, Mudblood," Malfoy said icily.

"Oh, I'll be polishing the chains for you, Ferret Boy."

"Funny, Granger. Really witty."

With these words, Malfoy spun on his heel and walked out of the corridor. Once he was gone, Hermione gave an exasperate sigh.

"Harry," she said. "You had better win that next match! I don't want to be enslaved by a ferret."

"I'll do my best," Harry answered.

"He will," said Ron. "Count on it, Hermione."

Hermione smiled.

- - - - - -

Harry walked out of the boy's lavatory on the fourth floor the last day before the match against Ravenclaw. Tomorrow was going to be a good game. He would win the match for Gryffindor, and Hermione would pay Draco back for all of his past cruelty. Suddenly, a hand whipped out from the corridor and grabbed Harry. He was shoved against the wall and had the wind knocked out of him for a minute. Once he had regained his breath, Harry looked up. It was Cho.

"Oh, hey, Cho. How are you doing? Ready for the game tomorrow?"

Her dark eyes swept over Harry. She smiled.

"Fancy you would bring up the game. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?"

"_And_, a few more things."

"Okay, then, shoot."

"Well, I was reading over that letter that you sent to me at the beginning of the year. You remember that one?"

Harry colored slightly, and then nodded.

"Well, I realized last night how much I have been denying my feelings for you. I do feel the same way."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, and I would like to take you up on your offer to be your girlfriend. But, I would like you to do something for me before we go out."

"Y-yes?"

"Harry, I want you to lose the next Quidditch match. Ravenclaw hasn't had a lot of glory when compared to Gryffindor, and before I pick another boyfriend from another House, I want to give them some honor."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Cho covered it with her finger.

"Don't give me your answer now. Give it to me at the end of the Quidditch match. Till next time, Harry."

Cho quietly gave him a short kiss, and with a final smile, walked off.

- - - - - -

Dragonfires


	3. The Quidditch Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N- A big thank you to all of my readers! You guys are the people who keep me writing this stuff. As requested, I will do my best to make my chapters longer, but I can't promise it. Thank you to Ascataurien, Professor Smith, Hermione's evil twin, Detrianelle, and Megan Mystic for reviewing! And now on with the show!  
  
Previously on Sphinx~ "Harry, I want you to lose the next Quidditch match. Ravenclaw hasn't had a lot of glory, and before I pick a boyfriend from another house, I want to give them some honor."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Cho covered it with her finger.  
  
"Don't give me your answer now. Give it to me at the end of the Quidditch match. Till next time, Harry."  
  
Cho quietly gave him a short kiss, and with a final smile, walked off.  
  
** Harry began to run down the passageway to the Gryffindor tower. After swiftly giving the password to the Fat Lady, he darted inside.  
  
"Ron!" he shouted to his friend. "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, let's go up to the dormitory."  
  
As soon as they were in the boys' dormitory alone, Harry spilled out what happened. Once he was done Ron gave a low whistle.  
  
"Wow, have we got a problem on our hands," said Ron, running his fingers through his hair. "You want to go out with Cho, and Hermione doesn't want to be enslaved by Malfoy. Damn! Are you sure that it wasn't a Slytherin disguised as Cho?"  
  
"No one else knew about the letter. Don't you remember? Cho came and talked to me about twenty minutes after I sent Hedwig off with it. She told me that she didn't like me that way and only wanted to be friends."  
  
"Harry, I wish I could help you out with this, but this choice is your own. You have two chances of a life time on hand. You are going to have to throw one away."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Suddenly a female voice broke through the air.  
  
"Harry? Ron? Are you up here?"  
  
"Remember that it is your choice," Ron said to Harry. Then he turned his head and yelled down the stairs to Hermione, "Yea, we are. Come on up."  
  
Soon enough, Hermione had bounded up the stairs. She gave them all a bright smile.  
  
"So you ready for the big game tomorrow, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Erm, I guess so," he replied.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron as they gave each other a worried glance.  
  
**  
  
The day of the Quidditch match dawned bright and early. Harry had tossed and turned all night long. He began to get even more worried as he dressed himself in his Quidditch robes.  
  
The Gryffindor team flew out to loud cheers. Harry's stomach began to do flip-flops as they landed. As the captains began the ritual hand shake, Cho winked at Harry.  
  
The balls were released, and the game began. Katie Bell automatically grabbed the Quaffle and quickly flew towards the Ravenclaw goal. She was stopped by a Ravenclaw chaser who grabbed it out of her arms. Fred lunged a Bludger towards the chaser's head, and was a direct hit. Angelina Johnson was quick to score after grabbing the Quaffle back.  
  
"AND TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" announced Lee Jordan, who was doing the commentary.  
  
Harry watched the game from above and searched for the Snitch. A shadow fell next to him and he looked to the side. It was Cho. Damn, that woman always kept sneaking up on him.  
  
"Remember what I said Harry," she said.  
  
"Yea, I do."  
  
"And what is your answer?"  
  
"This," he said as he began charging after the Snitch as it flew near the Ravenclaw stands. Cho began to follow, but slowly. Harry felt himself slowing his broom down, but Cho was still about a hundred yards away. He circled and plunged down to the ground. Cho caught up as he slowed down again. Now they were side to side. Once they were a foot away from grasping the tiny golden ball, Harry smiled at Cho and stopped his broom. Cho immediately grabbed the Snitch.  
  
"RAVENCLAW WINS WITH ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY POINTS TO FIFTY! THIS IS THE FIRST LOSS BY GRYFFINDOR SINCE BEFORE HARRY WAS SEEKER. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, HARRY!"  
  
Like or no?  
  
~Dragonfires 


	4. The First Night

Disclaimer: I own squat.  
  
*~A/N~*  
  
Melanie: Thanks and I'll try!  
  
Twitch: Yes, she is! (Lucky her!)  
  
Crystalline Lily: Well, technically he isn't cheating. He is only letting someone win. I hope you think this chapter is interesting!  
  
Ezbra1233: Well he didn't like Hermione like that, so he isn't giving her up, just trading her happiness for his. As for if I have something planned, oh you better believe it!  
  
Sila-Chan: Yea, most of this is kind of an introduction, so you aren't seeing many feelings right now. I'll get to the feeling stuff a bit later.  
  
Thank you to all of my readers for reviewing, and I will try to make the chapters longer. Most of the reason that they are short is because I LOVE cliffies. I love leaving my audience just hanging until the next. Muhahahaha!  
  
*~Previously on Sphinx~* "This," he said as he began charging after the Snitch as it flew near the Ravenclaw stands. Cho began to follow, but slowly. Harry felt himself slowing his broom down, but Cho was still about a hundred yards away. He circled and plunged down to the ground. Cho caught up as he slowed down again. Now they were side to side. Once they were a foot away from grasping the tiny golden ball, Harry smiled at Cho and stopped his broom. Cho immediately grabbed the Snitch.  
  
"RAVENCLAW WINS WITH ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY POINTS TO FIFTY! THIS IS THE FIRST LOSS BY GRYFFINDOR SINCE BEFORE HARRY WAS SEEKER. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, HARRY!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop living; your life's not over.  
  
Don't stop living; it's not over.  
  
Hold on. - "Hold on" by Good Charlotte  
  
***  
  
"NO!" moaned Hermione as Lee Jordan announced the final score. Harry had failed her. He had lost the only Quidditch game that really mattered to her. Now she was going to be a slave to Malfoy. And, speak of the devil, here he comes.  
  
"So it looks like I was right, huh Granger," he said. "Well, I guess I have myself a free servant for a month. Don't worry, Mudblood. You're in good hands."  
  
"Yea, yea, so what is your first order, Master?" Hermione said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Funny, Granger. My first order is that we go talk to McGonagall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to tell them what is going on so we can re-arrange living quarters and class schedules."  
  
"Why would we need to do that?"  
  
"What if I need something during the night? I'm not going to go all the way to the Gryffindor tower to wake you up so you can go get it. No, you are going to need to sleep in my quarters. Like you, I am a prefect, so I have my own bedroom and common room. You may have to sleep somewhere in there."  
  
"Fine. Let's go find them."  
  
***  
  
"A WIZARD BET?" said a stern McGonagall. "How could you two have been so foolish? Both of you! Both Prefects! I thought that both of you knew all of the rules in the handbook."  
  
"Professor," said Hermione. "I took the bet in the defense of a friend, not for fun!"  
  
"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, but you both have disobeyed rules. Ten points will be taken from both of your houses. Well, what is done is done. A wizard bet cannot be undone. You will have to fill your servitude, Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Now, if you would be so kind, Mr. Malfoy, could you step outside for a moment while I discuss a few things with Hermione?"  
  
Draco gave a short nod and stepped outside into the hall.  
  
"Now," said McGonagall after Malfoy had left. "I believe that you know that a wizard bet of this nature bonds you to do anything the winner has told you. However, I do not want any unwanted pregnancies at Hogwarts, especially from Gryffindor, so I give you this."  
  
With these words, she placed a small gold ring on the table.  
  
"This ring," she continued. "Will protect you from Mr. Malfoy being able to command you to do anything of that nature. But as for something as small as, say, giving him a kiss, you have no power."  
  
Hermione gave an inward groan, and then nodded.  
  
"Tonight, I will send in someone to widen Mr. Malfoy's bed and add an extra bathroom. You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you have to do this, Hermione!" said Ron as Hermione packed up her things.  
  
"Well, it is too late now. You can't change the past," she said.  
  
"Sorry I didn't win the Quidditch match."  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Oh, and by the way, Harry, you have some kind of red smear of something by your mouth."  
  
Harry began to vigorously rub his sleeve over his mouth.  
  
"Well," she said. "That's everything."  
  
Hermione turned to her friends and gave them a tearful hug.  
  
"Eh, Hermione, make sure to give Malfoy a good kick in the rear sometime during the night," said Ron.  
  
"Done," she smiled.  
  
"Nah, give him two," said Harry. "One from Ron and me."  
  
"Nope," said Hermione. "I'm giving him three. One from each of us."  
  
"Good move," said Harry.  
  
"Come on," said Ron. "It's time for you to go meet Malfoy."  
  
***  
  
Hermione entered Draco's quarters, then looked around a bit. The place definitely had class. The common room had a high stone ceiling. There was a large sofa and an easy chair in a deep forest green in the center of the room. A Slytherin carpet lay under the furniture, while a fire blazed in the hearth. The place seemed so cold, but then again, welcoming. She liked it almost as much as she liked her common room.  
  
The bedroom had basically the same design. The normally double bed had been stretched to a king size with a green coverlet. The head and base were made of a dark colored wood with a rich varnish. The dark green carpet was deliciously thick.  
  
"That's your bathroom," said Malfoy as he pointed to the one on the right side of the bed.  
  
"Okay. Well I guess I'll go get ready for bed then. Those night Quidditch matches always end late, so I might as well."  
  
"You get the right side of the bed."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
After taking a quick shower, Hermione dried her hair with a spell, brushed her teeth, and put on her pajamas. They were nice enough and modest. The cotton pants were black with swirls of silver in them. The top was a tight fitting, but not too tight in a plain black.  
  
Hermione stepped out the bathroom, and almost had a heart attack. There sitting on the bed, was Draco.in his boxers.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said as she turned around quickly, facing the bathroom. "Did I walk in on you changing or something?"  
  
"No, I always sleep in this."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Nice PJs."  
  
"Thanks, um yours too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Malfoy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is it okay if we use first name terms and be pleasant to one another. I mean, I'm going to have to hang out with you and your friends for a whole month. Can this be somewhat slightly enjoyable for me too? Even though you may hate my guts because I'm not a Pureblood, I think it would be fun getting to know each other a little. If you want to call me stuff in public, okay. I can live with that. But can we be civil to each other when it is just us?"  
  
"Sure, um.Hermione."  
  
"Thank you, Draco."  
  
"Well, anything else?"  
  
"Nope, that is my request for the night."  
  
"Okay, Hermione, tell me a story."  
  
"Awwww, lil' Draco wants a bed time story?"  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted to get to know me, so shoot."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Hermione told him a story that she remembered that her father used to tell her. It was a rather comical story, so the two were smiling at the end.  
  
"That was cute, Hermione," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hermione rolled over and began to fall asleep. Just as she was about to fall into dreaming, Draco tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" she mumbled.  
  
"Go get me some water."  
  
Hermione grumbled, but got herself out of bed. This is going to be a long month.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Yay! Longer chapter! I hope ya'll like it!  
  
~dragonfires 


	5. Telltale

Yikes! Sorry for not updating in a while guys! 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, I own not. All I own is the plot.

Pandora- Lol, I don't think that Professor McGonagall trusts any of the students when it comes to stuff like that. Thanks for reviewing!

Cpaw87- Thanks!

Johanna- Thanks!

DazedPanda- Well, you kind of have to understand his situation, but he probably should have won for Hermione. But, I have my reasons for pairing him up with Cho. Thanks for reviewing!

Andufeniel- Thanks, and yea they are going to put each other through a lot of things.

DRGirl59- One of your favorite? God, I didn't know that it was that good! Thanks!

Eliza- Are they going to kiss? You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

Illuminate- Thanks!

Purplebunnie- Well as I said to someone, I have my reasons for putting Harry with Cho. Thanks for reviewing!

DazzilinAngel555- Thanks!

LegolasLover- Thanks!

Well, guys I am trying to do my best to make this as long as I can. And do whip out your cameras and take a few pictures of the fluff, because the drama is going to be coming in the next few chapters. Till next time!

Previously on Sphinx:

Hermione rolled over and began to fall asleep. Just as she was about to fall into dreaming, Draco tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Go get me some water."

Hermione grumbled, but got herself out of bed. This is going to be a long month.

- - - - - -

"I feel I must interject here, you're getting carried away. Feeling sorry for yourself with these revisions and gaps in history. So let me help you remember. I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear. Prepared a lecture."- The Postal Service, "Nothing Better"

- - - - - -

"Hermione?"

Hermione mumbled a little bit and pulled the green covers closer to her. Draco looked at her and sighed exasperatingly.

"Hermione?" he said a little louder

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione sat up straight in bed and began to look around. Then she noticed Draco looking at her with a perplexed face.

"Why were you shouting?" she asked.

"You wouldn't wake up," he said matter-a-factly. She looked over at the clock, which showed it to be 8:30 AM.

"But it's Friday! Classes start late on Friday."

"So?"

"So, ever heard of sleeping in?"

"Nope."

"God, you get weirder and weirder every day." Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked off to the bathroom with her school robes. After throwing them on, she brushed her teeth, and threw her hair into a low ponytail.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Draco when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure, I'd kill for a cup of coffee after that wake up."

As soon as they walked out from behind the framed map that hid Draco's room from view, Draco kept his distance from Hermione. Upon entering the Great Hall, he motioned to her to sit by him at the Slytherin table. She quickly grabbed a cup of coffee from the Gryffindor table and went to join him.

"Oh, look, if it isn't the Mudblood," said Pansy Parkinson. "Why is she sitting over here, Draco?"

"I won the bet."

"Oh well that could be expected. Cho is so much prettier than her," she said motioning to Hermione.

Draco gave a crisp nod and began to dig into his breakfast. He offered some to Hermione but she refused it.

"All I need is cup of coffee for breakfast," she said, trying to manage a smile.

"Suit yourself," he replied.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy said to him. "Do you mind if I borrow Hermy for a minute. I want to talk to her real quick."

"Sure," he said. "Potions class is first today, Granger. Once you're done with Pansy, meet me in there."

Hermione nodded and followed Pansy away from the Slytherin table. She knew that whatever the caramel haired girl had to say would not be good.

"So, Granger," said Pansy, dragging out each word as though it were made of molasses. "How are things going with you and Draco?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

"He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

"No, and why would he?"

Pansy waved the question away with a flick of her hand.

"I don't know if anything is going on with you and Draco, but just keep one thing in mind. Draco Thomas Malfoy is mine. It isn't open season on him till I say so. So, as the girls from Hamburger Go-Go Land would say, back off, bitch."

And with a quick turn up the stairs, Pansy left. Grumbling about hypocrites, Hermione shifted her books to her other hip and made her way down to the dungeons. Upon arriving there, she plopped down next to Draco and faced the front of the room. Pansy turned around in her seat and front of her and whispered, "Remember what I said, Mudblood."

Hermione sighed. This was not going to be a good month. Harry and Ron gave her a look ofsympathy when she glanced in their direction. After a few moments, Snape walked into the room. After a few points were taken away from Gryffindor, and a few added to Slytherin, Snape informed them that they were going to spend the next few weeks working on a Polyjuice Potion. "Good," thought Hermione. "Something that I have already done, and it is easy."

After Snape wrote the first steps of ingredients on the board, Hermione went to the back of the classroom to get her cauldron and the ingredients. Like she suspected, when she had returned, Draco had taken no notes and lying with his head on the desk. Hermione gave him a sharp tap on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" his head immediately came up.

"We have to make the potion and take notes."

"Wrong Granger, you get to make the potion and take the notes. It should be a snap since you have already done it."

Hermione was speechless. How did he know that she had made one before?

"Hermione, Ron and Harry both started changing back before my eyes. Crabbe does not have red tipped hair. And neither of them ever goes to the hospital wing. And Weasel and Potty don't know zits from zeroes. You are the only one who is brainy enough to make a fifth year potion in your second year."

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to potion. If he knew that, what else did he know about them?

By the end of the day when the two headed back to Malfoy's room, Hermione had just about had enough. He had put her through so much, including fanning him in front of the entire Slytherin Common Room. And it didn't help that Pansy kept on giving her these looks whenever she came near Draco. Once they were in the bedroom, Hermione went straight to the bathroom to change. After throwing on a sports bra and her pajama bottoms, she turned to leave the room.

"Are you sure you want to wear that, Miss Granger?" said the mirror. "Mr. Malfoy is a boy, after all."

"He wears his boxers to bed, and I don't care what he thinks."

"Hermione, I think it is time someone told you a few things. You see, when a man and..."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and stormed out of the bathroom. She certainly didn't need the mirror talking to her about _those_ things.

"Having problems with the mirror?" asked Draco.

"I suppose you want another story tonight, huh?" she said acidly.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, let's tell the "Telltale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe. Once upon a time there was this guy who stayed at another guy's house. The guy who owned the house had an evil eye that freaked the other guy out. So the other guy killed the guy with the evil eye. The police heard screaming and so they came to see what the commotion was. The guy, who had put the dead guy under the floorboard, said it was nothing. But then he heard a heart beat that kept on getting louder, and louder, and louder. It was torturing his mind!" And on "mind" she gave Draco a tap on the back of the head that made his entire platinum colored locks swim in front of his face. He caught her wrist before she could pull back.

"You messed up my hair."

"It is going to get messy when you go to sleep so why do you care?"

"You messed up my hair."

He dropped her wrist.

"Yes, I did, happy?"

"You messed up my hair. You are going to DIE!" And with these words he attempted to tackle her. To get out of his way, she rolled sideways- onto the floor.

"Oh you're not getting away that fast, you little vixen!"

With a small squeal, she rolled farther away, then jumped back onto the bed once Draco gotten off. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, then strattled her to stop her from getting away. Lucky for Hermione, she had taken a few self defense courses, and in a few seconds, she had Draco pinned. But, Draco was strong, and had it reversed again with him lying on top of her.

"Draco," she said

"What?"

"You're on top of me."

"So?"

"This is a very strategic position."

"Mmhmm."

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea for how to get him back for today that did not involve a wand and several complex hexes.

"Malfoy."

"Yea?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he smiled sensuously.

Hermione gave him the same smile back. "I dare you to dance in your nuddy pants on the balcony."

"You just want to see me bare."

"No, I just want to see if you will actually do it."

"Fine, but I'm puttinga blockeron your eyes."

"Okay."

After he muttered a quick spell, Draco tossed off his boxers. He exited the room to go on the balcony. After he almost just went on it, Hermione heard a voice.

"Malfoy! What do ya think yer doin'?"

"Uh, just getting some fresh air, Professor Hagrid," he stuttered back.

"I think you've had enough. When you do this again, put some pants on."

"Will do, sir."

Draco practically ran off of the balcony, on account that the windows of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw girl's dormitory, and Seamus's window (who had been recently discovered to be gay to the distress of much of the Hogwarts girl population) had banged open. He entered the room to Hermione who was almost doubled over in laughter.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione. Hagrid is down there muttering about the 'stinking Slytherin who was putting on a show for everyone.'"

This only make Hermione laugh harder.

"Fine, payback time. Truth or Dare?"

Hermione reduced her laughter to a giggle. "Um."

"You know what, you are picking dare and that is final."

"I don't know about that. It's my choice. Anyway, I don't trust you."

"I can't say I trust you either after that last stunt."

"Point taken."

"Good, you are going to sit in your underwear for the rest of the game."

"That isn't fair."

"After what you made me do, that is fair. Oh, and you are changing your top, sports bras don't count as underwear."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled and headed to the bathroom.

After a few short minutes and a few curt words with the mirror, she emerged. She saw Draco's eyes look her over.

"Stop that," she said.

"What?"

"Looking at me like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable." She sat down on the bed after grabbing a silk kimono from out of the wardrobe and draping it around herself.

"Sorry, I'll try not to."

"You at sixteen years old should be able to control yourself."

"I can't." With these two words he moved through the space that separated them and kissed her softly.

It was a sweet kiss, but this made Hermione mad. She at first warmed to it, but then realized who this was that she was kissing. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Since when have I given you permission to kiss me? In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, we aren't exactly friends."

"You let Harry and Ron kiss you?"

"Stop twisting my words. Malfoy, I also know you have a reputation. And a girlfriend."

"No I don't"

"Don't what?"

"Have a girlfriend."

"Pansy made it out like you two were dating."

"Ignore Pansy; she's been like that ever since I took her to the Yule Ball."

"Fine then, but I still knew that you have a reputation. I should have known better the minute you told me to go down to the bare necessities."

"Then why-"

"Why what?" she said acidly.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

Hermione, caught off guard, decided not to answer the question. She grabbed her kimono tie, tied it firmly around her waist, closing the robe, and stalked onto the wrought iron balcony. Placing two hands on the balcony, she listened to the wind move between the trees. Hermione tensed as Draco came onto the balcony and stood beside her.

"Hermione, you couldn't deny it back there. There is something. A spark."

"Which I will not addfuel to."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn his head forward, towards the lake.

"Draco," she began. "No matter whatyou may feel, it is impossible. I'm a Gryffindor. You're a Slytherin. It couldn't happen even if we hid it from the world. It would tear us up inside. Destroy us. You and I both would never be able to stand up to both of our Houses. I'm not even sure if the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would stand for it. The only one who wouldn't care is Dumbledore because he loves inter-House relationships. I would lose Harry and Ron. You would lose whomever you are friends with."

"Afraid of losing your old boyfriends?"

"Will you stop bringing them up? Harry was never my boyfriend, and I don't think ever will be. I don't want that to change either."

"And Weasley?"

"Ron and I dated during the summer. His mum was so excited. I think she may have already started picking out the china. His dad was excited because I was there to explain about Muggle things. But, even though Ron and I liked each other, there wasn't anything. The break-up was mutual. When I kissed him, there was no spark, no excitement. Maybe that is why I succumbed to your kiss. Maybe I did. . .feel something." Draco looked at her, and then began to speak.

"I had a girlfriend once. Her name was Xaverri., beautiful girl. She was the only person, before you, that I had ever felt something when I kissed her. We didn't go very far, which was a good thing. It turned out that she was one of my millions of cousins. Damn, I'm related to everyone.

"The day that I had to tell her of our relation, was the day she told me she loved me. Love is a foreign feeling to me. My father would choke out almost everything that I did that was loving, except for my kindness to my mother. To tell her, was one of the reasons I broke off a lot of my relations with women. I only brought Pansy to the Yule Ball so that I wouldn't give Potter something to laugh at me about. But with you, I feel like it is time to start over. Erase the old charts where I was cruel. You make me want to be a good person."

"Draco, we can't. I'm sorry," she said.

"I know." He lightly and quickly kissed her lips and went back inside, leaving Hermione to her thoughts, feeling angry and lost.

- - - - - -

Dragonfires


	6. The Raven

Fleur- No, it was really Cho, but I have my reasons for making her do that. ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Blackstardust- Thanks!  
  
Ezbra1233- Yea, so that is why I am dousing the flames in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crystalline Lily- Yay! More plot! Thanks!  
  
Andufeniel- Sorry, no spoilers! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pandora- Thanks!  
  
DemonWitch666- Ouch! Yea, I will try to fix those mistakes some time soon. As for Harry and Cho, I have reasons for putting them together, which you will see later. Don't let appearances fool you (ps- no, that was the real Cho, not someone with Polyjuice). As for the Ravenclaw thing, I was comparing them to Gryffindor. Seamus being gay- I had to do it to somebody. Tear tear. Yep! Draco is related to a lot of people, as you will see in later chapters!  
  
DMandOBrhot- thanks!  
  
Intofire101- Thanks! And I was having too hard a time with the Shakespeare. It didn't work out. And I will put in a pillow fight somewhere!  
  
~*Previously on Sphinx*~ "I had a girlfriend once. Her name was Xaverri. She was as beautiful as the night. She was the only person, before you, that I had ever felt something when I kissed her. We didn't go very far, which was a good thing. It turned out that she was one of my millions of second cousins. Dang, I'm related to everyone."  
  
"Wow, a real Luke and Leia romance."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The day that I had to tell her of our relation, was the day she told me she loved me. Love is a foreign feeling to me. My father would choke out almost everything that I did that was loving, except for my kindness to my mother. To tell her, was one of the reasons I broke off a lot of my relations with women. I only brought Pansy to the Yule Ball so that I wouldn't give Potter something to laugh at me about. But with you, I feel like it is time to start over. Erase the old charts where I was cruel. You make me want to be a good person."  
  
"Draco, we can't," she said as a small tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I know." He lightly and quickly kissed her lips and went back inside, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. ***  
  
"Though I walk in the shadow of death, I fear no evil. For thou art with me."~ Psalm 23  
  
*** A few days past, and before Hermione knew it, a week of her servitude was up. The days were similar to her first. Draco still ordered her around like some overbearing bunduk. Pansy was still mean and shot many poisonous glares her way. Ron and Harry gave her many sympathetic looks, and Seamus, though he was what he was, had become very brainy, and kept comparing her to tragic heroines such as Briseis and Guinevere.  
  
As for the so called "romance story," the flames had cooled and Draco never mentioned that night. He was still kind to her, but never made any moves. This made Hermione nervous, yet relaxed at the same time.  
  
Hermione often noticed that Draco received many letters sealed with black wax. She had no idea what the contents were, or who they were from, until one night.  
  
"So, how about another Edgar Allen Poe tonight?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he replied.  
  
"Okay, 'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore...'"  
  
After she had recited a few lines, he began to recite along with her.  
  
"You've read 'The Raven'?" she said, puzzled.  
  
"My father insisted that I have some knowledge of culture."  
  
"But Poe was a Muggle."  
  
"Ah, that is what you think."  
  
"He was a wizard?"  
  
"Yep, so were Dante, Homer, and Petrark."  
  
"Not Shakespeare?"  
  
"No. Shakespeare thought witches had beards and were led by some frump named Hecate. Totally wrong."  
  
And suddenly, a few small short taps were heard on the window. Hermione got out of bed and went to open the window. In stepped a stately raven.  
  
"How ironic," Hermione said.  
  
"Whose it from?"  
  
"I don't know, but it has a black seal."  
  
Draco's face paled.  
  
"Toss it here," he said flatly.  
  
Draco ripped open the letter after Hermione gave it to him. He read it, and then dropped it, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Oh my God," he said.  
  
"What?" questioned Hermione, "what does it say?"  
  
"C'mon," he said.  
  
He grabbed her hand and whooshed her out of the room. Their feet pounded on the stone floors as they ran through the halls. Hermione tried to question him about the letter, but he ignored all her questions. When he got to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, he stopped and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Synishmita," he whispered. The gargoyle stepped aside. Draco ran up the stairs with Hermione panting after him. He threw open the door of Dumbledore's office and stopped short. Hermione banged into the back of him.  
  
"If you are going to stop like that at least..." she looked at the blue carpet of Dumbledore's office. There, one the floor was Dumbledore. The murder was not clean, for blood surrounded his body. A look of horror was on the old man's face, his half moon spectacles askew.  
  
Hermione sucked her breath and began to sob uncontrollably. Draco walked over to the body, and closed Dumbledore's eyes. He walked back over to Hermione who was leaning against the doorpost. He turned her away from the crime scene, and then wrapped her in his arms. She continued to sniffle.  
  
"We need to go tell McGonagall. We won't let her find him."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
**** After their words with McGonagall, they returned to their room. Once they were there, Hermione began to cry again. Draco offered her a hanky, and then tried to comfort her.  
  
"Look, Hermione. It's okay. We'll find a new headmaster."  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"I don't get what?" "Dumbledore is dead."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Dumbledore was the only man You-Know-Who was afraid of. Now there is nothing standing in his way. He can take over the world. Kill Harry. Kill me. Kill-well, not you. Kill everyone if he wants to."  
  
"And why not me?"  
  
"Why would he? You're a Death Eater."  
  
Draco's face immediately hardened.  
  
"Hermione, I have been sleeping with you in my boxers every night. Have you ever seen the Dark Mark on me?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Then that means I'm not a Death Eater."  
  
"What about your father."  
  
"Don't talk about my father."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we are two separate people with our own lives. Let me live mine."  
  
She looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's okay. Now I think it is time for us to go to bed. We have had enough adventure for one night."  
  
She climbed into bed beside him.  
  
A few hours past, and Hermione couldn't get to sleep. She felt Draco get out of bed to go to the bathroom. He must have thought she was asleep, because when he came back he leaned over towards her. She laid a still as she could.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered, "I know you can't here me, but I want you to know that I am her if you need me. You don't always have to go running to Potter and his sidekick. I know that I have been a real ass in the past, but can we start over. Goodnight, my..."  
  
Draco bit his lip, then rolled over to go back to sleep, leaving Hermione, her eyes still full.  
  
**** Drama!!!!!  
  
Like or no? 


	7. Red, Gold, and Veelas

Dracohermioneshipper- Thanks! As for re-naming the story, I have my reasons about why I named it "Sphinx." Think of the components of a sphinx and you might get it.  
  
Lover411- Thanks!  
  
Channing- lol thanks!  
  
Andufeniel- Thanks! And go ahead and ask a few of your questions, I might be able to answer them.  
  
Mina-chan- Thanks!  
  
Envision- Thanks!  
  
Julia- You'll have to see...  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe- Thanks!  
  
Chillkroete- Eh, he wouldn't have acted that way if he knew it was going to happen. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crystalline Lily- lol, you'll have to wait and see...  
  
DMandOBrhot- Thanks!  
  
Dracoslover- I have no intent of making him all mushy. Draco is bad ass and I want him to stay that way. As for going too fast, a few of my friends who read it said it was too fast, so I'm dousing a lot of the flames right now. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nefer Tari- Thanks!  
  
Cutiepie99- Thanks!  
  
Ivy Crane- Thanks!  
  
MysticalRing- Thanks!  
  
Twitch- Thanks for reading! I hope this was fast enough for you!  
  
Since a lot of people mentioned the "Goodnight my..." thing, I really need to give credit to the novel it came from: Jane Eyre. Also, since a couple of my friends asked, they are in their 6th year.  
  
*** Previously on Sphinx: A few hours past, and Hermione couldn't get to sleep. She felt Draco get out of bed to go to the bathroom. He must have thought she was asleep, because when he came back he leaned over towards her. She laid a still as she could.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered, "I know you can't here me, but I want you to know that I am her if you need me. You don't always have to go running to Potter and his sidekick. I know that I have been a real ass in the past, but can we start over. Goodnight, my..."  
  
Draco bit his lip, then rolled over to go back to sleep, leaving Hermione, her eyes still full.  
  
****  
  
"I regret to inform you," said McGonagall one solemn morning. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Malfoy at Slytherin. McGonagall decided that it would be better if Hermione would be with her friends and Draco with his for the official announcement. Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry who were both hanging on McGonagall's every word. They had noticed the absence of Dumbledore at the head table.  
  
"Your Headmaster is dead."  
  
Chaos reigned over the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you mean he's dead?" shouted Fred Weasley over the noise. "He can't be dead. What will happen to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Please sit down Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall as she took control of the hall. "Professor Dumbledore died from one of the paintings in his room. It fell on him during the night. By the time one of us found him, it was too late to even have any possibility of saving him. As for what will happen to Hogwarts, it will not collapse. The Ministry is already looking for a new Headmaster. But, since we do not have one at the moment, I will be taking his place. Professor DeLacour will no longer be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; she will take my place in Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. We already have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was going to be taking the place of Madame Hooch for Quidditch next year, and she has kindly offered to take on the roles of both. She should be here any minute now."  
  
As if summoned by McGonagall's words, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.  
  
"Ah," McGonagall continued. "Here she is now. Students, will you please assist me in welcoming your new professor? Might I present, Professor Isadora Malfoy."  
  
Loud applause was heard from the Slytherin table. There was some polite clapping from the girls of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables, but the boys gave her a standing ovation along with the Slytherins. Hermione could easily see why. This woman was obviously a veela, or at least a half blood. Her silver hair hung to her waist and she was clad in form fitting, blood red velvet robes that were embroidered at the hemline. Hermione rolled her eyes. After a few more announcements from McGonagall, the trio went back to their breakfast.  
  
"Wow," said Ron as soon as the food had appeared on the table. "Who would have thought that the little sniveling rat could be related to her?"  
  
Ginny sniggered, "No mystery where he gets his good looks."  
  
"Ginny, I can't believe you just said that. Dang, my own sister." Ron shook his head and went back to buttering his scone.  
  
"Aw, cheer up, Ron. Maybe someone will have a fan club for you one day."  
  
Harry blushed a deep red. Already at Hogwarts there was a fan club for him, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood (even though he had left Hogwarts it was still in effect) among the girls. Hermione laughed at the two of them.  
  
"I don't know why they employed her though," Hermione began. "Fleur is already a distraction, and only her grandmother was a veela. Professor Malfoy looks like she is a pureblood, or at least a half."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Maybe McGonagall couldn't find anyone in time. Hogwarts could operate without a headmaster, but without a DADA teacher, I don't know."  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "I guess we will have to see how good of a teacher she is."  
  
The two girls nodded and went back to their breakfast.  
  
**** "Well, Isadora, it looks like you are going to be a real favorite around here. At least with the boys," said McGonagall from the Head Table.  
  
"I only hope that I won't be too much of a distraction," Isadora Malfoy answered. "I want them to be able to focus on their lessons. I am going to be teaching them things that they will need to know very soon. I have told you what Xyla has told you."  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
"Lord Voldemort has not had time to make contact with the giants or the dementors under the Ministry's nose. He plans for the attack on Hogwarts to be swift and a surprise. Xyla has put herself in a very difficult situation by giving us this information. He has gathered veelas instead. We are easy to find and catch. We also come willingly. I swear, with the promise of attractive men or boys, we follow like he is the Pied Piper. During battle they will turn on their full charm, drawing the men to them and making them vulnerable. The Death Eaters have new tactics for battle."  
  
McGonagall listened intently. She hadn't heard this piece of information yet.  
  
"They plan on using hand to hand combat instead of wands. They know that you and Professor Snape are on the verge of discovering a shield for Avanda Kevandra. They are going to use poisoned swords. It will be like the old days of England."  
  
"I just wish that we could send the students home so that they wouldn't have to face this."  
  
"So do I, Minerva, but Voldemort has this place watched. Any movement would make him strike."  
  
McGonagall nodded.  
  
"So tomorrow I will have the whole day to instruct them on veelas and how to protect themselves. The sands of Hogwarts are running out. We need to prepare them. Tell them too. My cousin and his young servant probably have suspicions, and I don't think they will keep them to themselves. Also, fencing isn't a Hogwarts class, so that will arouse suspicion."  
  
"We shall tell them tomorrow at breakfast, right before your lesson."  
  
"It is not going to be an easy lesson to teach. With your permission, might I have the help from Fleur?"  
  
"Of course. I think that she will be honored."  
  
"What about my cousin?"  
  
"You may use him if he complies, but it is his own decision. Now that many have seen who you are and heard your name, I think that they have put two and two together to guess what you two are."  
  
"Well I am a pureblooded veela, and he is only a quarter, on his mother's side. The hair tends to give it away though."  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Thank you so much for assisting us."  
  
"It is my pleasure to do so."  
  
**** Draco Malfoy had nearly laughed aloud at McGonagall's cover-up. A picture fell on him? Dumbledore had a knife stuck into him. He didn't see why she didn't just tell the truth. The main surprise had come when he found that Isadora was going to be teaching here. Draco had worked his ass off trying to make sure people didn't know he was part veela. Well, it is no secret now. The only person that had known was Pansy, but that was because his and her mothers were very good friends.  
  
"Well," Pansy said to Draco. "At least that old bag is out of our way. Soon our Lord will be able to take over." "Shut up, Pansy," he said.  
  
"What? Are you saying that you don't want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"No, you just have to be quiet about the Lord. Not all Slytherins support him, even though most do."  
  
She turned away from him and began talking to Blaise Zambini.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his platinum locks. Well, since everyone probably knows that he is somewhat veela, might as well be proud of it.  
  
**** After breakfast, Ginny and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor tower. Malfoy had given her the afternoon off, so she decided to spend it with Ginny.  
  
"So," said Ginny, "what is he like? Have you done anything? What does he wear to bed? Where do you sleep? Is he mean? His fan club needs to know!"  
  
Ginny was a proud member of the Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood fan clubs.  
  
"Whoa, Gin," said Hermione, "One question at a time. What is he like? Well, he can be very civil and nice when we are alone, but outside, he can be a complete asshole. He wears his boxers to be. I think they are green and black. I sleep in his bed and he is only mean to me around the other Slytherins."  
  
"You forgot one of the questions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you two done anything?"  
  
Hermione had avoided this question on purpose.  
  
"Why would we?"  
  
"Well, come on, Hermione. It has been a week and two days. You have both been sleeping in the same bed. Wouldn't you think those hormones would be kickin' in?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're avoiding the question."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to answer it."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Okay, but I'm here when you want to talk." **** Woohoo! We have Veelas in the picture!  
  
~dragonfires 


	8. Silver, Green, and Chat Rooms

Okay, one of my friends pointed out to me that some things sound like stuff from Cassandra Claire. So, I don't own her fics. During this fic I will be making references to different movies and books. Most of them I can catch, but some I forget, so right now I am saying that I do not own LOTR, HP, or SW.  
  
Elf Girl/ Elven Maiden - Sorry, don't have time to get it ready for a beta- er. I am slow enough in getting the chapters up! I'll try not to misspell Fleur's name again. Unfortunately, Word doesn't catch things that don't make sense. So we may have another "be". : ( So who does Ginny remind you of?  
  
MysticalRing- Thanks!  
  
Crystalline Lily- The answer is in this chapter...  
  
Ivy Crane- I was thinking red and gold, because Hermione got to hang out with her Gryffindor pals.  
  
Cutiepie99- Thanks!  
  
Intofire101- Lol, she is!  
  
Krissy- Thanks!  
  
*~Previously on Sphinx~* "Well, come on, Hermione. It has been a week and two days. You have both been sleeping in the same bed. Wouldn't you think those hormones would be kickin' in?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're avoiding the question."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to answer it."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Okay, but I'm here when you want to talk."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco Malfoy stalked along the halls on his way to the Defense of the Dark Arts room. He had a feeling what it was about. He opened the door. Isadora Malfoy was seated on her desk, one leg slung over the other.  
  
"Hello, Draco," she said.  
  
"Nice to see you, Isadora."  
  
"I suppose you know why I asked you to see me."  
  
"It is going to be difficult."  
  
"I think they can handle it."  
  
"You are trying to teach a bunch of hormonal teenagers about veelas! The first through third years are going to be giggling during your explanation of veelas. The demonstration is going to be even tougher. And how are you going to find anyone to comply with doing the demonstration?"  
  
"The first through third years are not going to be shown the demonstration. It is highly doubtful that they will be able to handle it. They will first be taken to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to make sure they know a few things, then to Professor DeLacour for a lecture about veelas, and then to me for a lecture about how to resist them. After my lecture they will be taken to Professors Flitwick and Snape for fencing. I know that you know why they need it. Don't worry, I won't tell Professor McGonagall. It is for you to tell when the time is ready."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "And what about the fourth through seventh years?"  
  
"I will be giving the lecture on veelas and how to resist them. I was hoping.."  
  
"..That I would assist you?"  
  
"You read my mind. You do know what is required for it, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you. I didn't want to have to do it alone."  
  
"Your welcome, and after Fleur is done with the younger students, will she be joining us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Isadora."  
  
"Et tu."  
  
"How are things in Salisbury?"  
  
"Good, but it is a bit too crowded. Too many tourists."  
  
"I heard that one was caught on camera."  
  
"Yes, Gaeriel was always too interested in Muggles."  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"I hate to break up this light conversation," said Isadora, "but I must ask you, has Lucious been in contact with you?"  
  
Draco's smiling face turned to one of seriousness.  
  
"Yes, that is how I knew to go find Dumbledore. That is how I knew he is dead."  
  
"What else did the letter say?"  
  
"Only that his murderer is in the castle. I think that it is probably a student. They didn't use Avanda because it could be traced and didn't have enough power for it."  
  
"Hmmm, that is an interesting technique. Well, we mustn't tell Min- Professor McGonagall of this. Though, I am beginning to see a grave fate come to Hogwarts. One who may seem trustworthy will soon be in command of the dark and light."  
  
He nodded. Isadora leapt off her desk like a school girl and walked to the back cabinets in the back of the room. She opened one of them, and pulled out shimmering fabric the same color as his hair, which she handed to Draco. The fabric flowed and almost felt as though it were sewn with water, like an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Your pants, kind sir," she said with a bow.  
  
Draco smiled, took them, and left.  
  
****  
  
That night, once Hermione Granger was sure that Draco was asleep, she had the courage to pull out her laptop. She had found a spell that allowed you to use Muggle electronics on Hogwarts grounds. She had given Harry and Ron a computer as a joint gift for their birthdays. She really needed to talk to Harry. Earlier she had told him to be on in one of the chat rooms that was usually reserved for something like flowers (something that didn't get a lot of traffic), and so he was when she clicked on.  
  
GryffSeeker87: Hey, how is it going?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Okay I guess, you?  
  
GryffSeeker87: Pretty good, did you believe any of that crud McGonagall told us about Dumbledore?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: I don't know...It could happen.  
  
GryffSeeker87: I don't.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: But things like that always happen in the Muggle world!  
  
GryffSeeker87: That's the Muggle world, Hermione. People don't have wands in the Muggle world.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Yea, I don't know, but then again...I really don't want to know.  
  
GryffSeeker87: My scar hurt last night.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: It did!?  
  
GryffSeeker87: Hermione, I think something bad is going to happen. That's why I think that something happened to him.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Maybe...  
  
GryffSeeker87: So on a lighter issue how is Malfoy?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: God! You are the second person today to ask me that!  
  
GryffSeeker87: Who else did?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Ginny.  
  
GryffSeeker87: Oh- So how is he?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Only harmless asleep- he can be really mean when we are around other people, but other times...  
  
GryffSeeker87: ...  
  
GryffSeeker87: C'mon Hermione, you can tell me.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Harry- don't tell Ron this okay?  
  
GryffSeeker87: Promise.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Harry, he kissed me, and I think he really meant it. We decided to completely forget it, because of obvious reasons.  
  
GryffSeeker87: That little ferret kissed you!?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Harry!  
  
GryffSeeker87: Sorry, I just think it is a little strange how he goes from calling you you-know-what, to making out.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: Harry! He did not make out with me!  
  
GryffSeeker87: Okay, okay. But this is kind of hard for me to accept. I don't hate Malfoy, but he is not on my top ten list right now.  
  
SwishAndFlick45: I know...  
  
GryffSeeker87: So you want me to be nicer to him from now on?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: No, just be normal. He'll suspect I'd have told you if you don't.  
  
GryffSeeker87: Okay.  
  
PeRkYpRiNcEsS65: ooo who is this malfoy guy???? he sounds hot!!!!! a/s/l all!!!!!!  
  
SwishAndFlick45: I'll talk to you later, Harry.  
  
GryffSeeker87: Okay. See you later.  
  
SwishAndFlick45 and GryffSeeker87 have left the room.  
  
PeRkYpRiNcEsS65: hey!!! that's no fun!!! *pouts*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chat rooms~ fun stuff  
  
ps- No offense to anyone who's SN is PeRkYpRiNcEsS65.  
  
pps- Salisbury is where Stonehenge is.  
  
~Dragonfires 


	9. Rain

Thank you so much to Krissy, Rionache, dracohermioneshipper, Imperfectionist, Evie Jasmyne, Crystalline Lily, Nicole, hobbit shortness, Cutiepie99, TossMeOut, B-chan and Syaorons angel, and Diane for reviewing!  
  
*~Previously on Sphinx~* GryffSeeker87: So you want me to be nicer to him from now on?  
  
SwishAndFlick45: No, just be normal. He'll suspect I'd have told you if you don't.  
  
GryffSeeker87: Okay.  
  
PeRkYpRiNcEsS65: ooo who is this malfoy guy???? he sounds hot!!!!! a/s/l all!!!!!!  
  
SwishAndFlick45: I'll talk to you later, Harry.  
  
GryffSeeker87: Okay. See you later.  
  
SwishAndFlick45 and GryffSeeker87 have left the room.  
  
PeRkYpRiNcEsS65: hey!!! that's no fun!!! *pouts*  
  
****************************************** "I only smile in the dark  
  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
  
I didn't accidentally tell you  
  
I'm only happy when it rains"  
  
---Only Happy When it Rains- Garbage  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Morning, class!" said Isadora Malfoy cheerily as she entered the Great Hall where all of the fourth through seventh years were seated. "My name is Isadora Malfoy, and I am a pure-blooded veela."  
  
Whispers of shock were sprinkled around the room.  
  
"Yes," she said. "It does seem rather strange that a veela, who is a Dark creature, would be teaching this class. The staff, as you have heard this morning, knows that Hogwarts is on the top of Voldemort's hit list. But, what we did not tell you this morning, is that we have reason to believe that Voldemort is arming himself with veelas."  
  
A few students, who had been surprised to hear his name, were shocked at the news of veelas.  
  
"That is why," Isadora continued, "I am here to arm you against them. Now, before I begin telling how you defend yourself, you need to know a little bit about them. First thing, I am going to squash one rumor about veelas. There is such a thing as a pureblooded male veela. Now, veelas. Veelas are people too, but crafted in some of the ways of the Dark Arts. They use powers of seductions and killing. Seduction to bring their victim under their power, and killing...We'll, the victim usually feels as though they must do something to impress the veela, such as jump from a high place, which will kill them. Veelas also have the power to Avada Kevandra wandlessly. Observe."  
  
Isadora placed a small mouse on a table that was next to her. Before any of the girls could ooohh and ahhh at it, she had place two fingers on the mouse's side and spoke the fatal words. The mouse slumped over dead. With a snap of her finders, she vanished the mouse.  
  
"Now as you just saw, veelas can also do wandless magic, but only purebloods. Half-bloods and lower must use wands. Now, I think we are ready to move on to how to recognize less-blooded veelas. Purebloods are very easy to recognize, but not quarters and lower. These lesser bloods have very pale hair and skin. Their eyes are usually a metallic colour, such as gold, bronze, or silver. There are some that have grey. If you could get near enough to a veela to cut the skin, if add muggwort and unicorn hair, the blood will turn a silver colour."  
  
Dean Thomas raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"  
  
"Are you going to show us that?"  
  
"Do you take Divination, Mr. Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, m'am."  
  
"Well, you must be very good at it."  
  
Isadora picked up a knife and proceeded to slit her skin open. She allowed for several drops from her arm to drop into a small container, and then pressed her hand over the wound, healing it. After adding the two ingredients, the potion turned a silver colour. After holding it up for all to see, she placed it next to the deceased mouse.  
  
"Now, for this next section I am going to talk about, you must be mature about it. I don't want to hear a single laugh, giggle, etc. What I am going to talk to you about now, is the power of veelas. I am sure that all of you know what veelas can make you feel?"  
  
Parvati Patil let out a shrill giggle.  
  
Isadora frowned and then said, "I guess my words of caution were not enough for you, Miss Patil. I would now like to thank you for being the volunteer in our demonstration."  
  
Parvati's smile immediately dropped.  
  
"Now, since Miss Patil here is obviously not a lesbian, we shall have a male-veela demonstrate the powers of veelas. He is actually a classmate of many of you."  
  
Isadora, who had been walking down the aisles, stopped by Draco. "You ready?" she whispered.  
  
He gave a short nod, grabbed something from out of his bag, and exited the room. Isadora snapped her fingers, and she was dressed in an entirely different outfit than before, which, in Hermione's opinion, was a bit trashy. The skirt hung very low one her hips and the slit in it came up to the waist. While the skirt was loose, her shirt was a skintight midriff that had a jutting neckline.  
  
After about a minute, Draco entered the room. He was wearing the pants that Isadora had given him the night before and left his chest bare. Hermione felt the color rushing up into her cheeks even though she had seen this sight before- just never with the pants.  
  
"The traditional dress," said Isadora, "of the male and female veela. Now, there are many outfits that veelas have, but these were chosen by us so that we may keep this demonstration PG. Now, Miss Patil, will you please come up to the front of the room?"  
  
Parvati walked up with a nervous look in her face, but she clasped her wand confidently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Patil," said Isadora as the wand zipped into her hand, "but wands won't help you in this situation. Take it away, Draco, but keep it mild."  
  
Draco gave a smirk and then walked over to Parvati. Parvati tried to look bored. Draco leaned over to her and began to whisper into her ear. Parvati's face turned from boredom, to wonder, from shock, and then to longing. As soon as Parvati had a look of longing on her face, Draco pulled away. Parvati, devastated, threw herself at his feet and yelled, "Take me now!"  
  
The class tried hard not to laugh. Isadora snapped her fingers and Parvati rose with a sort of dazed look on her face. "What just happened?" she asked.  
  
"You were seduced by a veela," said Isadora. "You did one of the things that can make a veela more powerful. You looked away. Number one in protecting yourself from veelas, look them in the eye. Show them who is boss! The thing that can also really kill a veela is insulting their beauty. Like hippogryphs, we are extremely proud, but we tend to just move onto an easier victim if insulted enough. Okay, Harry Potter, will you assist for this demonstration?"  
  
Harry clumsily made his was up there.  
  
"Okay, Harry, do just what I told you to do. Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded. Isadora began to saunter over, swinging her hips lazily with a devilish look in her eye. Harry looked straight into her eyes. "Err...You're ugly."  
  
Isadora stopped, "C'mon is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Err...You are so ugly that if I had a dog that ugly I would make it walk backwards."  
  
Isadora's eye's irises turned red for a brief moment, and then changed back.  
  
"Good!" she said, "Now, we are almost out of time, so for homework, I want you to think up veela insults. See you next class!"  
  
***************************** Like?  
  
Dragonfires 


	10. Smoke and Flame

One more week of Hermione's servitude dwindled away (there are now two weeks remaining). She found herself enjoying Draco's presence at night and found that he enjoyed many of the things that she did. Although he had not read 'Hogwarts; A History,' he had read some of her favorite Muggle novels. Draco also shared her passion for Transfiguration. He was also able to teach her some of the advanced things about Transfiguration that she did not know.  
  
Even with the threat of attacks from Voldemort looming over her head, things were almost perfect. Veela lessons continued, Harry and Ron still treated Draco like crap, and everything was pretty normal around the castle. Poor Parvati was made fun of til the cows came home about her experience with Veelas. And the next day and from there on, they were also given lessons in dueling. Draco was very good at it and showed that he did have experience in the field when he nearly stabbed Harry when dueling with him. Harry wouldn't aproach Draco for a week after that happened. Their days after having all day practices brought tired nights where not even Harry and Ron dared to go out under their invisibility cloak for fear that they may fall asleep on their way to the kitchen. God forbid what would happen if Snape found them!  
  
One night Hermione came back to Draco's room after a lesson and totally collapsed on the couch. Draco had not been there, but with Isadora. He came to the room about an hour after Hermione had begun sleeping. He shook his head.  
  
"Stupid women always sleeping everywhere."  
  
He jostled her shoulder, but she refused to awake. He sighed an gathered her into his arms. It was a good thing that Father had made him lift weights and things when he was young. Hermione was damn heavy.  
  
He carried her into their room and laid her on her side of the bed. Trying not to wake her, he unstrapped her shoes and pulled off her socks. He took her robe and draped it over a near-by chair, stripped her sweater off, and placed it with the robe. Hermione was now dressed in her skirt and blouse. Draco decided not to find out if she was wearing shorts or not under the skirt.  
  
After showering, he stripped down to his shorts and climbed into bed with her. She snoozed as he tried to fall into dreams, and constantly failing.  
  
**********************  
  
Once there was light, Now darkness falls. Once there was love, Love is no more. Don't say goodbye. Don't say I didn't try. These tears we cry, Are falling rain. For all the lies, The hurt. The blame. And we will weep, To be so alone. We are lost. We can never go home. So in the end, I'll be what I'll be. No loyal friend was ever there for me. Don't say goodbye. Don't say I didn't try. These tears you cry, Have come too late. For all the lies, The hurt, The blame. And you will weep, To be so alone. You are lost. You can never go home. You are lost. You can never go home. ~ ~ "Gollum's Song"  
  
***************  
  
Hermione woke in the dead of night to the smells of flame and fire. She rushed out of the room into the common room, then into the hall. Teachers were running about madly, and a few prefects rushed around trying to bring the students out of their dormitories. Hermione rushed back into her room, grabbed Draco's clothes, and tried to wake him. With a single touch of her fingertip, he awoke and grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's me!" she said hurriedly. "I don't know what is happening, but something is, and it isn't good. Here, throw on your clothes."  
  
Draco shook the sleep out of his eyes and put his clothes on. After he was dressed, they grabbed their wands and rushed back into the halls. Chaos reigned there. Teacher ran around trying to calm some of the first years, while other were screaming. Draco stopped McGonagall in the halls.  
  
"What's going on?" he shouted over the turmoil.  
  
"It is what we feared. You-Know-Who has attacked with his Death Eaters. Now it is time to put our training to practice."  
  
Hermione began to pale and feel dizzy as McGonagall hurried away. Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted. "This is no time to faint! We are all in danger here! We also as sixth years need to help protect some of the little ones!"  
  
She nodded and grabbed her wand tightly.  
  
"You will not need that out there." He looked around and found slightly down the hall, two magnificent swords drawn in an 'On Guard.' He gave one to Hermione, who tested the weight. It was a light and supple sword that would do well. Other swords were being passed out in the hall. Some dropped them, while others held them confidently.  
  
"We'll be charging soon," Draco muttered to her.  
  
Hermione gulped and walked with the rest of the students, some resolutly, some determined, and some frightened, through the halls, to the Entrance Hall, up to the doors, who opened.  
  
**************** haha! Cliffie!  
  
~Dragonfires 


	11. The Clash of Swords

Sorry, but this one is a cliffie!  
  
*******************  
  
The beating of drums sounded in Hermione's ears. It took her a few minutes for her to realize it is her heart, not a drum. She breathed a few nervous gasps. Draco, who was standing beside her, looked at her and saw her paling face. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. The students began to go into a formation, as did the Death Eaters, who were wearing cloaks that hid their features, raised there swords. Many students shuddered and tried to bring up theirs. Draco had made his way near the front.  
  
"For Hogwarts!" he yelled and charged. The Death Eaters ran at him as did the students run at them. There was a clashing of swords while some of the little ones ran around trying to stupify the ones that were not paying attention. They were not succeeding though, the swords had the ability to block curses thrown at them. The sky overhead grayed and saddened as the battle raged on. As some black cloaked figures fell, so did some of the students. Hermione ran through the fighting trying to find Harry, Ron, and Draco to make sure they are alright. She found Ron and Harry finishing off some of the Death Eaters that had tried to escape into the forest. As she ran to find Draco, something very strange happened. Suddenly all of the Death Eaters stopped and went back into the formation. A few students used this opportunity and stabbed their opponents, but most stood there, bewildered. In the center of the circle a figure appeared wearing black and silver trimmed hooded robes. The man held a vial full of a muddish brown substance. Hermione backed away in fear, realizing the potion. The man, who all now assumed was Voldemort, began to mutter in Latin under his breath. He paused at the end of the incantation. Then lastly, in English, he shouted, "Show me the ones that are dirty of blood!" throwing the liquid over the students.  
  
The substance seemed to be magnetized, splashing on some and not others. Many of the students screamed as the liquid stung them, burning into their skin. A bit sloshed onto Hermione and she felt its burning sting. The pain was unimaginable. She was tempted to take her own sword and cut off her arm just to stop the pain. But, something stranged happened with it. All of the sudden, the pain in her arm lessened and the brown turned to a sickly yellow. The once-before piercing pain became just a dull ache. Hermione, gathering her courage, charged on into the thick of the battle.  
  
One Death Eater in particular came towards her, and pulled off his hood. There, standing before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair and skin was pale, his features toned to perfection. She began to drown in his eyes...but something stopped her. Something wasn't right about him. Then she realized it...He was a veela!  
  
"You are so ugly!" she shouted. "You deserve to live in a pig sty! Your hair is absolutely gross! I can look at you without wanting to barf!"  
  
The veela became more and more angered as she spurted insults. His eyes blazed and his perfect face began to melt into a sickening frown. He roared, then raised his sword high above his head. Hermione brought hers to meet his, then blocked with a crescent turn. The battle raged on as she played defense, and at the same time looking for a weak spot. She found an unguarded foot and slashed at it, tearing the skin. The veela yelled in pain as his flesh burned and shriveled. He dropped his dagger and cringed on the ground. With one last scream of anguish, he joined the dead. Hermione knelt down by him and closed his eyes. Even though he was her enemy, she felt all should be at peace. But as she looked around as she stood up, she wondered, "What kind of sword would do such a thing?"  
  
"Hermione!" Draco shouted, "Look out!"  
  
A new Death Eater came charging towards her, his sword held high. She brought hers up in defense as the black sword clashed against hers of silver light. Light against Dark. The man was aggressive, obviously trained in the ways of the sword. He beat endlessly at her sword, willing it to break. Unable to take the power anymore, she fell to her knees, but still kept the silver high. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco running towards her. The Death Eater took this advantage of her distraction, and used it to unhook the sword from her hand, then slash open her palm. She hurriedly tried to crawl and retrieve her sword, but the man stepped on her back, stopping her. She fell helplessly as she waited for immense pain when the blade would slice through her neck.  
  
She felt a shadow come over her as Draco landed a solid kick into the Death Eater's chest, throwing the man backward. Draco fought roughly, clashing his sword again and again with the Death Eater's night blade until he heard the man begin to laugh. Draco was confused, but managed to knock the blade out of his opponent's hand. Draco put the sword to the Death Eater's neck, ready to slit it. The man emitted a low cackle again.  
  
"Draco," said the Death Eater, "you would defend a half-blood against your own father?"  
  
******* It's been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren't you there on the nights we cried? You broke my mother's heart you You broke your children for life It's not okay But we're alright I remember the days where you were a hero in my eyes But those are just a long lost memory of mine. "Emotionless"- Good Charlotte ****** Muhahahahah! Cliffie!  
  
I shall leave you to puzzle about the sword, Hermione's blood, Draco's fight and father, etc until later!  
  
*Cackles*  
  
~Dragonfires 


	12. Death of Many

Wow you guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. Now, I know that a couple of people have asked for me to e-mail them when I put the next chapter up. I am really sorry, but I want to be kept anonymous, and I don't like giving out my screen name. One of my friends told me to create a new one, but I'm not really wild on the idea of having a bunch of different SNs.  
  
Okay, that was the bad news, so here is the good news- new chapter!  
  
********* "Father?" said Draco, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
The Death Eater stood and stared down at Draco.  
  
"Of course it is me. Did you think I would be fighting to defend all the bloody Mudbloods and Half-bloods when my master was trying to come back into power? Never! What I don't understand is why you aren't fighting with me."  
  
"I am fighting to defend myself and my friends, Father."  
  
"You're friends are Half-bloods and Mudbloods?" he said as though he were spitting the words.  
  
"Yes, some are."  
  
Lucious looked long and hard at his son, his eyes full of hatred. He looked down at Hermione, who was still writhing on the ground, and then back at Draco.  
  
"Then you are truly no son of mine."  
  
Lucious roared and brought his sword high above his head, ready to slice Draco in two. Draco brought his sword high blocking it. The Death Eater mercilessly clashed his sword again and again on Draco's, the same tactic he used on Hermione. But Draco was stronger and held on. At one plunge, he stepped out of the way, letting Lucious plunge his sword into the ground, tangling it with roots. Many pulls could not extract the blade. Draco brought his sword high- but let it fall to his side. Lucious was on the ground waiting for the cut.  
  
"You have the murder's heart, Father, not I. I would not kill my own father, even though you would kill your own son. Your own flesh and blood; your heir. I will let you go, if you promise never to come near her," he said pointing at Hermione, "ever again."  
  
"Draco, if you did that, do you think I would?"  
  
"I don't know. You were always away from the manor, always working on your Dark Arts things. I did not know you as a father, except by the whip. I received only discipline from you, and nothing from my mother, who you kept confined to her room."  
  
"On the field of battle is no time for us to resolve your childhood troubles, Draco. You are a man now, so act like one. And I am a follower of Lord Voldemort, so I shall act like one," Lucious said. Then, swifter than an eagle, he took a small dagger from behind him and threw it in Hermione's direction. She screamed as it hungrily dove into her leg, and fell back on the ground, from where she had presently been trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh" said Lucious, "Such a pity. That dagger is fish-hooked. It will be painful to remove."  
  
"You will pay for that," roared Draco, he brought his sword up sliced into Lucious' leg. The man bellowed with the pain. Like Hermione's sword, the wound burned and fire seemed to explode in the man's body. With one last scream of agony, the man fell to the ground, and perished.  
  
Draco looked at the collapsed figure and let one solitary tear slip from his eye to water the grass.  
  
"I killed my father."  
  
After a minute of silence, Hermione's moaning brought him back to reality. He rushed over and kneeled beside her, bringing her injured leg up on his two.  
  
"How is it?" he asked gently. The question was not needed though. Anyone could see that a third of the dagger had traveled totally through her calf.  
  
"Not to bad," she said blinking back tears, "I don't feel much, so it must have cut through a vein."  
  
"Good," he said. "Wait just a second."  
  
Draco crawled back over to his father's body. There really was no need for caution since the battle was nearly over. The last few Death Eaters were struggling to apparate before they were slashed by students. Some of them began to celebrate the victory. Fools, he thought, the war has only just begun. It's not over yet.  
  
From his father's body he withdrew a glove and brought it back over to Hermione.  
  
"Where is your father?" she asked.  
  
"He is dead."  
  
"You killed him?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, but I think the sword did it. I don't know what they are made of, but when it touched his skin, he began to burn from the inside out."  
  
"The same with mine."  
  
"We'll have to ask McGonagall about them. Here," he gave Hermione the glove. "Put this in your mouth and bite down on it. Getting this dagger out is going to be painful. I'd bring you to Madame Pomfrey, but I don't see her. She may be attending to worse wounds."  
  
Hermione nodded and shoved the glove in her mouth.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She gave a courageous nod.  
  
As swiftly as he could, he grabbed the dagger by the hilt, and slashed it out. Hermione groaned and bit down hard on the glove. Then, throwing the dagger aside, he stripped off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her leg to stop the eager blood from flowing out. He then brought out his wand and did a quick numbness spell. It was a weak spell and doesn't do much, but it would help somewhat.  
  
He then picked up Hermione in his arms and carried her in search of a teacher. All along the battle field he saw people that he knew alive, a many dead. Among the dead he saw a few first-years who hadn't been able to dodge the incoming blades.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"What...Harry...oh, no..." she said burying her face in his chest.  
  
There lying in front of them, was Cho Chang.  
  
"We can't tell him yet. Hold on a second."  
  
Draco laid Hermione gently on the ground and picked up Cho. He brought her to the forest's edge and placed her there, closing her eyes. He went back and picked Hermione back up. After walking a few meters, he saw Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor!" he shouted, "We have an injury here!"  
  
*********  
  
A few of the Death Eaters that had fled into the forest with Voldemort began to regroup. Their master came into the center of them and looked down at the young, dead Ravenclaw that lie before them.  
  
"Fools," he sniggered, motioning for the Death Eaters to pick up the body.  
  
********  
  
So ya'll like this one or no?  
  
Dragonfires 


	13. Breath is Gone

*Author's Note!*  
  
Okay- big thing first: I am really, really sorry about taking so long. It has been a busy summer so far and I am having trouble finding time to sit down and write. But I spent some time yesterday sitting down with a bunch of post-it notes deciding where I was going to go with this. I'm not going to change anything that I have in Chapters 1-13, but I made some changes to future chapters. I hope that you have as much fun reading them as I do writing.  
  
*SPOILER FOR BOOK 5************************************************* Now, what am I planning on doing now that I have read Book 5 and seen some of the stuff they had in there. Well one, I think my fic was already AU- so there is no need for me to change stuff that I had previously. Nor do I intend to. As for the Death of You-Know-Who-If-You've-Read-The-Book- He was one of my absolute favorite characters. I was not happy when she killed him. I'm still having trouble believing that it is true. But since I have not put him in yet, I may just keep him dead- *runs off to cry*. But, I do not intend to change everything to make this OOTP perfect. I will be including things that were in it that I liked or thought were okay. Yay Order of the Phoenix! Yay Tonks! Yay Prophesy! That stuff may have some mentioning in my fic, and I will put a spoiler warning up for those who have not read Book 5 yet. But don't worry; I don't think I will have any of that stuff in until about 4 more chapters. ************************************************************************  
  
Kaylyn: You'll see...  
  
PhyrWitchGoddess: Thanks and I hope you will keep on reading!  
  
BlackNightNix: Thanks!  
  
Meg: Thanks and I will!  
  
Evenstar: I am sorry to hear that you feel that way. I think that I did get a little out of hand in Chapter 6. I doused a lot of the flames in the later chapters, so I hope you will still try it.  
  
BbyAngel947: Thanks! As to answer those questions- wait and see.  
  
(^-^): Yea, I was never one for beginnings.  
  
Jadziadaxx: Wow- Thanks! I didn't know people would be so enthusiastic about my story.  
  
Kriss: Yea, But I have more in store for Cho than you may suspect...  
  
Imperfectionist: Thanks!  
  
Winter: Well, here it is!  
  
Ringette-chick: I am sorry to have almost made you cry- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angel125: Thanks!  
  
Cute-Kitty: *nods* sniff...  
  
B-chan and Syaorons angel: *smiles* you are really close about what they are going to do with Cho. Have you been stealing my notes, lol? I'm sorry that I can't e-mail you. I have a thing about giving out my e-mail address. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mysterygirl: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry, but I have a thing about giving out my e-mail address.  
  
Legolas*Lover: Thanks!  
  
Cutiepie99: Thanks!  
  
Ash2324367: Here you go!  
  
Libby: Thanks!  
  
********************************* Oh, and as a last note: I am betaing a story that I think will turn out to be something really great. I think you should all give it a shot. The title is "Day Dreams and Night Realities" by Intofire101. Give it a shot! ******************************  
  
Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello. If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake up from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so that you can hide. Don't cry. Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping. Hello I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday. - Evanescence- "Hello".  
  
****************************** The remaining Death Eaters from the previous battle took their wands from out of their pockets and laid them in a circle. Each person stood behind his wand. Finally, the body of Cho Change was placed in the center. Voldemort smiled at the set-up.  
  
"Today it will happen," he said, "The spies in Hogwarts have seen Potter's attachment to the silly girl. I feel a victory will be in store for us today. First, Harry Potter- next, Hogwarts! Nott!"  
  
A Death Eater came stumbling out of the circle to Voldemort's feet, "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Are you a faithful follower?"  
  
"As faithful as all in this circle, Glorious One."  
  
"I have chosen you to complete this spell."  
  
"But, my Lord. I do not know how to do this intense amount of magic."  
  
"I don't intend on having you do it. Just help me."  
  
"Of course, Master."  
  
"Good." Voldemort placed his wand on Nott's head and murmured a few words. Suddenly, the man screamed and tried to crawl away from Voldemort. Voldemort grabbed Nott's robes and pinned him to the ground. He took his hand and made a cage over Nott's mouth, where a forest green fog had begun to flow out. When Nott was dead, Voldemort stood up, holding the misty substance.  
  
"Behold! This man's Life Force will aid me in bringing the girl somewhat back to life, but not truly. She will be...a demon! And we all know what a kiss of a demon does!"  
  
The Death Eaters looked at each other excitedly and began to murmur praises to Voldemort for his cleverness.  
  
Voldemort looked at the Force in his hand, and in one swift motion drank it down. The Death Eaters all stayed in their circle and began to softly chant in Latin. The phrase translated to "Bring her to life for our own devices." Voldemort went in the center of the circle and picked Cho's limp form up into his arms. Bringing her face up to his, he clamped his mouth over hers and exhaled. Cho glowed a faint green, and then red. Voldemort then laid her body back on the ground, and then stepped out of the circle. Amidst the chanting of the Death Eaters, watching her intently, Cho's eyes snapped open.  
  
*****************  
  
"That tastes disgusting," Hermione sputtered as she choked down some medicine from Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, come now," said Harry, who was standing by the cot that had been set up in a tent. McGonagall had made the announcement earlier that they would have to travel to Scotland to one of the magic schools there to see if they could help them. Tents had been set up everywhere. "It has to be better than Skellgrow."  
  
Hermione laughed remembering Harry's deflated arm. Both Harry and Draco stood by her bed. Ron was not present, for he was healing from a few nasty cuts and from getting in the way of the first year's stunning spells. Harry was there for to see how she was. He had managed only to come out with a black eye and a few lacerations. Draco was also being treated by Madame Pomfrey for his injuries, minor as they were.  
  
"I swear," huffed Madame Pomfrey, "I think we should start teaching all of you healing magic so that students can help. First dementors, next dragons, now battle! There is no way that I can handle it all."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "Magical healing sounds interesting. I'll definitely take it if you are going to offer it."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded approvingly at Hermione then whisked off to attend worse wounds.  
  
"How are you feeling?" said Draco, sitting on her bed and receiving a glare from Harry for doing so.  
  
"Okay, I guess. It is healing really well," she answered cheerfully.  
  
"Well," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Okay, you guys, stop it! Draco, Harry and I have been friends for a long time. You can't make me stop talking to him. Harry, Draco and I are friends now, and you are just going to have to accept that."  
  
Harry looked at Draco, exhaled, and said, "Well, for Hermione, acquaintances?"  
  
Draco laughed, and shook his, "Potter, I think that is the most sense that you have ever made in years."  
  
"Oh, I could probably say a lot of things that would make sense to you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, for one- you have very good taste in broomsticks."  
  
Draco smiled, "Nice, weren't they? Better-", Draco bit his lip to avoid saying something that would upset Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at the two of them, "Well, I guess if nothing else, it is Quidditch right? There is only one thing I am worried about, Harry. Ron- how is he going to take this?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry. He looked at Draco, "Can you be civil?"  
  
"Fine, as long as during down time we can insult each other for fun. And tell him to not take everything so seriously. Some things I say are jokes; as in funny. Hahaha."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, "I vote we wait a little bit before we tell him. That way we can get all of the glitches out. It is going to take much longer for him than it did for me to get used to the idea of Hermione being friends with you."  
  
"Agreed," said Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Okay," said Harry, "And for me, it has been a very long day. I'm going to bed."  
  
Hermione and Draco bid him their goodbyes, and he walked out of the Hospital tent. He walked into the Gryffindor boy's tent and found his bed. Harry took off his glasses and set them on his bed. Finding the chest full of PJ pants bewitched to fit you, he pulled one out and threw it on his bed. Stripping off his shirt, he put that on the bed also. Then he heard a rustling in the corner. Snatching his wand out from his pocket, he called, "Who's there?"  
  
Cho came out of the corner, her eyes looking slightly reddish, "Hello, Harry."  
  
*********************** Dun Dun Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
What is going to happen?! Stay Tuned!  
  
~Dragonfires 


	14. Blood Runs Black

Once again I would like to thank all my readers for their valuable input. Sometimes the stuff that you guys ask gives me inspiration for stuff that I hadn't thought of before! Thanks so much and happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy.  
  
****************  
  
I linger in the doorway of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch the purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch with the rampant chaos- your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge; the nightmare. I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch the purple sky fly over me. Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, I cannot cease the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for the deep sleep of dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch the purple sky fly over me. - Evanescence- Imaginary  
  
****************  
  
After Harry had exited, Draco sat back down on Hermione's cot. Rubbing her hand affectionately, he said, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Hermione, uncomfortable about where his hand was, slowly slid hers away. "Draco, I'm positive. Why would I have- wait, who is that?" she asked as a tall, dark haired, Slytherin boy entered the hospital tent.  
  
Draco glanced at him, "Him? That's Daniel Draney. He is a year younger than us. I think he is going to go visit Seamus. Word in the halls is that Daniel is Seamus' boy friend."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione thoughtfully, "What happened to Seamus?"  
  
"I was told that at one point in the battle a fire broke out. Seamus got a little singed. But it's nothing major. He'll probably be better before you know it."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"Now," said Draco. He picked up the two swords that they had used during the battle, "Down to business. What are these things?"  
  
"I am really surprised that I haven't figured it out yet. It seems like something that we should know, right? Swords that burn you from the inside out- I think that they would tell us about something like that."  
  
Draco took a closer look at the swords. Now that he saw them, they were beautiful pieces of work. The hilt was twisted with silver and green ebony, leading to a point at the top of the hilt. The blade was certainly long, and Draco, who knew a bit about weapons, knew that that was not a natural size for a sword. Most swords were about three inches shorter. Draco could see that there was some writing on the blades, but it looked to be some ancient language, for he did not recognize the print.  
  
Suddenly, there came the sound of a Stunning Spell being shouted from behind the curtain of Seamus' cot. Daniel Draney slumped to the floor. Draco looked quizzically at the place where Seamus' cot was, where he was trying to stand.  
  
"Okay," said Draco, "Mental note, never visit Seamus when he is not feeling well."  
  
Seamus, who had now fully risen out of the bed, came out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Harry's in danger!" he shouted.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Seamus," said Hermione, "Harry isn't in danger. He is in the boy's tent resting. Today has been a very busy day. I think that you need to get some sleep and let that burn heal."  
  
It was true. Seamus had a large burn on his face where he had been singed by the fire. A sort of purplish looking liquid with a foul scent had been spread across almost the entire left side of his face.  
  
"I am dead serious you guys! Cho is with Harry and he is in danger!"  
  
"Finnigan," said Draco, "You're mental. There is no way that Harry could be with Cho. Hate to break it to you, but Cho died in battle. Now, why don't you go..."  
  
Seamus exhaled. "Look," he said, "can we just go check on Harry? I promise I'll be a good boy and go to bed if he is all right. Bring the dem...swords and maybe a bunny."  
  
"A bunny?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You never know..."  
  
Draco and Hermione glanced back at each other.  
  
"Well," said Draco, "We really don't have anything to lose..."  
  
*******************  
  
"Cho?" said Harry peering through the darkened tent, not lowering his wand.  
  
"Who else would it be, love?" said Cho as she came into a clearing of light that streamed through a hole in the tent. Cho looked much different then Harry had ever seen her before. Her skin had always been pale and hair dark, but it was more defined now. Her skin shone as white as the snow on the Hogwarts grounds in December, while her hair poured out from her scalp like black ink. Her clothes were different too. She was not in her traditional Ravenclaw uniform, but in a slim, long, blood red velvet dress. The dress trailed on the ground, while the top was low cut, accenting her chest.  
  
"Cho?" said Harry, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am, Harry. How about you?" she slinked over to Harry, her eyes pouring into his. "That battle was so rough; I thought you might be hurt."  
  
She reached out and touched on of Harry's healing wounds. As soon as her fingers touched him, he pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "Your hands are freezing. You should probably head over to the hospital tent. Madame Pomfrey could warm you up in a jiffy."  
  
"But not like you could," she purred, tracing his face with a finger.  
  
"But you- what the hell is that!" he said, noticing the large wound on her chest.  
  
"It's nothing, Harry," she said, quickly covering it with a hand, "Think nothing of it."  
  
"Like hell I'm going to think nothing of it! You need to treat that thing! Come on, I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"Harry, really! I come here tonight after a hard battle expecting a little love and comfort from my boyfriend, but all you can do is nag nag nag! If I'm going to get it treated later or right now that is my business. And I was planning on getting it treated! But I wanted to see you first."  
  
"Alright," said Harry, calming down, "One kiss and then it's onto the hospital wing for you."  
  
Cho smiled and placed her palm on his cheek. Harry shuddered against her cold touch, but leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Harry, don't kiss her."  
  
Harry pulled away and brought his wand back up again, "Who is that?"  
  
"Seamus, Malfoy, and Hermione," said Seamus, stepping into the light. Seamus, even with the purple paste on his face stood with assurance and confidence. Malfoy was looking curiously at Cho, while Hermione had a look of horror spread across her face.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Never mind that. Now, throw it, Malfoy," said Seamus.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" said Harry, a bit more urgently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," said Seamus, "Throw it."  
  
"But..." said Draco.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Draco inhaled, and then hefted the sword. With all his might he threw it into Cho, who collapsed, while Harry turned to them with a look of hate on his face.  
  
"You killed Cho."  
  
"Harry, before you get mad at Malfoy, look," said Seamus pointing to Cho's fallen body. A green lighted mist began to come out of Cho's mouth and nostrils, twirling in the air. Where the sword still stuck, black blood ran while the skin around the wound was singed. Suddenly, the body began to fade, and the blade fell on the floor of the tent.  
  
"A demon," said Harry, the realization kicking into him. "Cho was a demon."  
  
"Well," began Seamus, "Not always. Cho died during battle and was brought back as a demon to administer a kiss. Kind of like the dementor's kiss, except this one takes your life force and your soul. She was sent to kill you, Harry."  
  
A sound of someone running came from outside the tent. Suddenly, Ginny burst into the tent, sword in hand, "Harry, don't- oh, well I guess you have that problem solved," she said looking at all of them.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Ginny?" asked Hermione, still trying to catch at with what had happened.  
  
"Well, I heard Seamus talking to Daniel and Daniel telling him everything and so I thought that you might need some back-up," she said.  
  
"Aw," said Draco, "Weaslette was trying to save you, Potter."  
  
"Shut up, Draco," said Hermione.  
  
"Were you?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "Not single-handedly. I knew you guys would be here too."  
  
"Thanks, Gin," said Harry, "That means a lot to me."  
  
Ginny beamed with pride.  
  
"I have to agree that this is all very touching," said Draco, "But I for one have a few questions for Finnigan here. For one- how did you know?"  
  
Seamus smiled, "You got time?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Because it's a long story."  
  
Draco shrugged. Everyone found spots to sit on the floor as they avidly listened to Seamus' story.  
  
"Well, to begin, you should know that I am not truly gay. It was a ploy that I will say reasons for later. As a school prefect I am responsible for patrolling the halls. The night that Dumbledore died, I was patrolling that corridor. I had just finished redirecting a few Gryffindor first years to the common room when I heard the gargoyle moving. I thought it might be Dumbledore, who I had a few questions to ask to about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Instead I saw Daniel, who was running as fast as he could. I could see blood spatters on the front of his robes, so I immediately knew what happened. I began to run to McGonagall, when I thought of an idea. We could bust Daniel now for his Death Eater ways, or I could kind of 'spy' for Hogwarts. I knew that the only way that I could get close enough to Daniel was through a romantic relationship. So, I announced to all that I had found that I was gay."  
  
He took a breath and continued, "Daniel I can say was not really interested in me at first, being that I'm a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. But through little hints and things that I said, I was able to convince him that I am a major supporter of You-Know-Who. Naturally, after that, he was much more open to the idea of us dating. I can say truthfully that after this experience, gay is the last thing that I want to be."  
  
A few of the group laughed as he went on, "As Daniel's 'boyfriend', I was able to get many facts about You-Know-Who's whereabouts and what his plans were. I also knew of the countless plans of how to defeat Harry.  
  
"Today was the day that I knew that I had had enough, and it is fortunate that today is the day that You-Know-Who decides to make his move on Harry. So today I purposely went to close to the flames even though I knew a burn would be painful. Daniel was bound to visit me and bring more news. Today he brought me the news that Cho was already trying to get a kiss out of Harry. So I stunned Daniel, got Hermione and Malfoy, and came to 'rescue' you. And that's about it."  
  
The whole group just sat in shock for a minute.  
  
"Wow," said Draco, "They should make that into a Muggle film and show it every Christmas."  
  
"There is still one thing that turns a corner of my universe upside down," said Hermione. "Exactly what are these swords and how did you know what they do?"  
  
"To answer your first question," said Seamus, "those are demon killer swords. Both owned by Salazar Slytherin, who made them. The only way to really kill a demon is to make them see their own reflection, or to make them eat fire. The sword burns them from the inside out. Unfortunately, Salazar died before he was able to make a better sword that did not have the same effect on humans. As for how did I know, I've read 'The Art of Hogwarts.'"  
  
"Yea," said Hermione, "I still need to read that one."  
  
"Shut me down!" said Ginny mockingly, "A book our Hermione has not read!"  
  
"Hey!" said Hermione, "It was only published six months ago."  
  
"True," said Ginny, "Now, I have a question. Why Cho?"  
  
"Well for one," said Seamus, "she was dead. You can't make a demon out of a living person. And two, she was Harry's girlfriend. He would be more likely to kiss her than someone else."  
  
"That's impossible!" said Hermione, "If Harry and Cho were dating, Harry would have told me. Right, Harry?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Harry.  
  
"Well," she said, "I'm in a story mood. Let's hear it."  
  
"Okay, well, you probably remember that silly bet that you and Mal- Draco made over my next Quidditch match. Well, before the game, Cho approached me and said that she would date me, but she would like to win a match for her House before she chose another boyfriend from a different House. I really wanted to win so we could show up Malfoy - sorry Draco, but I also really wanted to date Cho. So I took the shallow choice. I lost the match and got the girl."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, expecting a scolding. Ginny glanced apprehensively at the two. Hermione exhaled, "Well, what's done is done. You can't undo that past. Now, I only wish you would have told me. Even though you chose only to tell Ron, I still knew you fancied Cho. I would have tolerated the month, no sweat. I just wish that you would tell me things like this. But a friendship between me and Draco has come out of this, so I guess I can't be to mad at you."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well now that that's all done," said Draco, standing, "I am ready to go to sleep. Any takers?"  
  
Harry, Seamus, Hermione, and Ginny all stood too and brushed the dirt from their bottoms, ready for a nice, long sleep.  
  
***************** whew! Long chappie!  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Dragonfires 


	15. Swords Still Ring

Wow you guys! It totally blew me away about how many reviews that ya'll left! I didn't know that so many people liked "Sphinx". And this chapter was mostly explanations, so I didn't think it would be too entertaining. Thanks! It is your support that keeps me writing.  
  
Dan fan- Thanks!  
  
Meg- Nice to see another Sirius lover! I was real sad too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Intofire101- Thanks and Nicole was somewhat happy- she still didn't like the fact that I made it him.  
  
Anime-Writer- Thanks!  
  
ILoVeDrAcO15- Thanks!  
  
Cherry- Thanks and I hope this one was soon enough: )  
  
Duochang97- Wow, okay, well I'll try to answer your questions as best I can. Why are Fred, George, and Lee still there when they already graduated? I have to say that that chapter was one of the ones that I didn't put a lot of thought into. I had a lot of mistakes. Fred and George's attendance at Hogwarts will be explained later, but Lee, as you said, shouldn't be there. I wouldn't expect to see him much in later chapters. Shouldn't the veela's be on Malfoy's dad's side since the last name is Malfoy and he is his spitting image? Ah, but you forget, there are Veelas on his side. Go back and read the battle stuff again if you want proof. As to why Isadora has his name, it will be explained. As for that he is his spitting image- I never thought Draco looked like his dad. In my own little world of Harry Potter that I have, Lucius has black hair. But that is my opinion... What does a/s/l mean? A/s/l means Age/Sex/Location. For example, Harry would type in (if I did have him do that in my fic) 16/m/England or somewhere more specific if he wanted. Why was Malfoy so nice to and making out with Hermione so early on? I have to agree that I did take it impossibly fast in Ch.6. That is one of the reasons why I doused the flames in the later chapters. But for the being nice part, Malfoy never struck me as someone truly mean, just someone who had been taught nothing of love in his childhood. So when he is away from the Slytherin, I made him a bit nicer. Why the same bed? Again, I am throwing water on the flames. The bed is gone now. And for the bunny thing, it was for humor not really any real meaning. Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Jaedi- Thanks...and we'll see....  
  
Ilovephelps4eva- Thanks and maybe I'll think of writing as sequel after I finish with this, and then again, maybe not.  
  
Ashes06- Thanks!  
  
********************  
  
"You are lost. You can never go home."- Gollum's Song, Emilia Torinni  
  
**********************  
  
Draco fell to the grass as his sword became too heavy in his hand. The Death Eater whizzed his sword above his head, ready to plunge it into Draco's abdomen. Draco rolled from the shining blade as it was stabbed to the ground. The Death Eater didn't seem to run out of energy. Draco began to count the times the blade fell to the ground, barely missing him.  
  
The blade fell down again, tearing his shirt at the arm. Draco held his bleeding arm at his side as he struggled up to fend off four more blows from the cloaked man.  
  
Harry, who had just finished off one of them, saw Draco's situation and went to fight with him. Switching Draco's blade with his own, he slashed at the Death Eater, cutting the skin. The man screamed as the Demon Killer went to work on his body.  
  
*********************  
  
Padma Patil whipped her sword around using crescent turns. Feeling overconfident, she began to do a few tricks that her father taught her when she learned fencing as a child. Turns, twists, and hand tosses were all performed with a perfect grace and fluid motion.  
  
Her control fell though when the man removed his hood. He was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were blue, with lashes that should be illegal on boys. His hair was a light brown, and skin pale.  
  
Totally absorbed in his beauty, she barely felt the dagger enter her skin.  
  
********************  
  
Michael Brown fell as he tripped over a loose stone, falling on his face. Quickly, he grabbed his sword back to clash it against the Death Eater's deadly blows. But his opponent was too quick, and sent him tumbling to the ground, his sword flying out of his hand and out of reach.  
  
"Well," he thought before the blade went into his skin, "I fought a good fight; I tried."  
  
*******************  
  
Minerva McGonagall was near tears as she looked over the battle field. The battle had just ended, but there were many casualties. A few of the students she knew very well that had been killed.  
  
Isadora came up behind McGonagall. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked sympathetically at McGonagall.  
  
"We did our best, Minerva," she said, "But sometimes they come to strong."  
  
McGonagall exhaled, "I know."  
  
"There is nothing else we could have done."  
  
"Isadora! Stop acting like this is just a silly game of croquet that we lost," said McGonagall, letting the tears fall out of her eyes. "Over forty students are dead! They won't just wake up."  
  
"Minerva..."  
  
"I have failed them. They aren't safe at all. But we can't send for their parents. If we do, what about the Muggle-borns? That much magic at once would also alert You-Know-Who to our gathering strength. He would hit us harder and faster."  
  
"Minerva! What else could we have done?"  
  
"You know what we can still do!"  
  
"Minerva, I will not put any of the students in that kind of situation!"  
  
"Isadora...please. I don't think we have any other choice but to. The longer we wait, the more that are killed, their names mount in my head every night! Hannah Abbot, Terry Jones, Padma Patil, Michael Brown...the list goes on and on."  
  
"Minerva! Be reasonable. The life I live is not easy. Do you want to subject one or perhaps two of your students to that kind of life?"  
  
"Please, Isadora, can we send for your clans, the other Veelas? And we can offer them a student or two who will be willing to go."  
  
"We Veelas take who we want, not what is offered to us. If you offered Eloise, they would take anyone but Eloise."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Minerva, would you ever want to live as a Veela?"  
  
"I once did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I remember the first time that I saw Veelas. I lost my first beaux to a Veela. She dropped him in a week, but he never forgot her."  
  
"Being a Veela is a lot more difficult than flaunting around trying to look pretty."  
  
"Then what is so hard that we non-Veelas have not heard about?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Veelas have a very difficult time loving. Sure, we reproduce, but many times it is with mortals, not one of our own kind. The mortals give us the love that we cannot experience. It takes an exceptionally strong Veela to love another Veela. Then, when it gets down to those that are only a fourth or an eighth, the hormones go berserk. They are overly romantic."  
  
"Maybe they will take someone strong enough to love."  
  
"Minerva, the Veelas are dying out. That is why every time they help someone, they always take a mortal in return. Sometimes they take more than one. When they take two, they try to take ones that they have seen together as couples in hopes that they may still love after the transformation is complete. That way, they could have pure-Veela children."  
  
"Isadora, I am willing to risk it."  
  
Isadora nodded stiffly and left to talk to her sister- Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
******************  
  
More Veelas! We shall have lots by the next chapter.  
  
~Dragonfires 


	16. Leather and Lace

*Rises from the dead.* Again, it is time for me to apologize for not updating 'Sphinx' sooner. You know how it goes; new school year, suffocating homework, and of course, trying to have a social life. Well you do not have to wait any longer! I now present the next installment in 'Sphinx'. Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
'You can't change the way you feel. And you can't tell me this isn't real, 'cause this is real. Well, I fall down. Come around, and pick me right off the ground.' -Good Charlotte  
  
*********  
  
In the morning, Hermione walked out of her tent, wrapping a rubber band around her nearly unmanageable hair. Smelling the dew that rested on the grass, she looked out to the sea.  
  
"Morning," said Draco coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey, how are you," Hermione answered.  
  
"Bien, y tu?"  
  
"Muy bien, Señor. Yo no sabe que tu hablaste español."  
  
"Fluently. My father insisted that I be well rounded when it comes to languages and things of that nature."  
  
"Wicked, well I hope we will be getting a break from all of these battles. I am looking forward to a day of rest and relaxation."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"What you have inside information or something?"  
  
"No, but I've been talking to Isadora."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're getting help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Veelas."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione looked at him questioningly, "Aren't all of the Veelas assisting Voldemort?"  
  
"No, only the Yelsa clan. There are hundred of clans out there. I'm really surprised that you don't know that."  
  
"Out of the many things that I have read, Veelas were never a subject that I had a particular interest for."  
  
"Oh, well, Narcissa, my mother, is supposed to be coming soon so that she can be here. She is a member of one of the clans that is coming."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Dejilac."  
  
Thought Hermione had ignored Veelas in many of her readings, "Dejilac" was a name that was widely known. The Dejilac were the decoys, those who pretended to be the leaders out of protection for them.  
  
And as if summoned by the devil himself, the magnificent Dejilac Veela appeared before them. What were most prominent on Narcissa's face were her eyes. The iris looked as though they were crafted from silver, and the pupils looked as though they could stare straight into your soul. Like her son Draco, her hair was a white ageless blonde that showed no sign of graying. Narcissa looked as though she had cheated old age at its favorite game.  
  
"Draco," she murmured, holding out her arms. Her son readily fell into his mother's loving embrace.  
  
"It's good to see you, Mum," he said.  
  
"Oi!" shouted Harry, running over the land that separated him from the three. Hermione waved cheerfully at him as he joined them.  
  
"How is Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, still a little singed, and the cuts are healing, so he'll pull through with nothing really wounded but his ego."  
  
"Yes, pride was always one of Weasley's flaws," commented Draco. Narcissa raised her eyebrow while Harry and Hermione choose to ignore the comment.  
  
"What about Fred and George?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Their wearing there bandages like medals and showing off their scars to any girl who will listen to them ramble on about their bravery. Well, I guess they do want to have some fun. Ever since they flew out have Umbridge went berserk, coming back to finish their classes and graduate has been fun and games too."  
  
"Harry Potter," Narcissa muttered.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "I'm Harry."  
  
"Ah, yes. Draco has said much about you at home," said Narcissa extending her hand for him to kiss it.  
  
Harry, unsure of what to do, just stared at it, and then shook it.  
  
"So when are they arriving?" Draco asked his mother.  
  
"Should be soon. While we are waiting, Draco, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" said Narcissa, indicating Hermione.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, please dispense with the formalities. It is quite alright if you would like to call me Narcissa."  
  
"Thank you, Narcissa."  
  
"You're welcome. How would you like to show me around the camp?" asked a now eager Narcissa.  
  
"But I..." interrupted Draco.  
  
"Draco, you can see me almost any time you would like. I have never seen Hermione before, and she seems like such a nice girl. You can visit with your friend Harry while I talk to Hermione."  
  
Draco, with a rather sullen look on his face, gave a rather short nod. Narcissa smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then, like a schoolgirl, she linked her arm in Hermione's and walked off with the girl.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Well, it had to be us, huh?" said Harry.  
  
"Don't remind me, Potter. I faked friendship with you last time to satisfy Hermione," said Draco hotly.  
  
"You think you are the only one?"  
  
"Potter, no matter what anyone says, we can never be friends."  
  
"But didn't you want to once?"  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"On the train, in our first year, you said it. I refused you because you called Ron riff-raff or something like that."  
  
"Oh, well that is over and done with. Don't tell me you are going back on your answer now."  
  
"No. You insult Ron, and that is something I can't stand."  
  
"Merlin's beard! Why don't you let the weasel fight his own battles?"  
  
"Because somehow you always manage to drag me into them!"  
  
"Fine, guilty," Draco folded his arms and lay down in the grass.  
  
"You're going to get your shirt all wet," said Harry.  
  
"And you care because?"  
  
"True," said Harry as he settled in the grass next to Draco.  
  
"Why are staying with me?"  
  
"I don't know, but you are really intriguing. You have always seemed to be a big mystery. It might be fun to solve it."  
  
"Intriguing; that's a big word, Potter. You sure you know what it means?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I do. It means secret, interesting, and sometimes a secret love affair."  
  
"Oh gross!" shouted Malfoy. "Dirty thoughts!"  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Where do you get this stuff, Potter?"  
  
"My aunt used to always read romance novels."  
  
"Oh, makes sense. So I'm interesting?"  
  
"That's what I hear some of the sixth year Gryffindors saying. You should hear them sometimes. 'Oh, Draco, he's so dreamy. I love his eyes; they're so pretty, oh oh.'"  
  
"Potter, I don't ever want to hear you saying my name in that kind of tone ever again."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, that is what they say," said Harry.  
  
"Oh you should hear the stuff they say about you! 'Oh, Harry, he is the only Gryffindor I would ever date. His skin is so white and pure...Just put a little mischief in him and he would make every girl weak in the knees."  
  
The two boys stared at one another for a second, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"We should, like, join forces or something," said Harry, "break every girl's heart."  
  
"Heartless Girl Magnets," said Draco.  
  
"And find some Heartless Boy Magnets to trop around with us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Harry stood up and wiped the dirt from his trousers, "So are we friends now or something?"  
  
"I think," said Draco, "I would prefer to use the term 'Partner in Crime.'"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
******************  
  
ahhh- friends now? What 's gonna happen next?  
  
~Dragonfires~ 


	17. Hold Me Tight, So I May Forget

Hey guys! Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter. Not quite as many reviews as I'm used to, but they are appreciated all the same. Now, on with the show!  
  
*******  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket; never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket; save it for a rainy day.  
  
******  
  
Narcissa unlinked her arm from Hermione and began to walk over the battlefield. Hermione, still unsure of Narcissa's motive for bringing her away from the two boys, posed a question. "So, Narcissa, you are a Dejilac?"  
  
Narcissa, a little surprised by the question, said, "Yes, but how did you know that?"  
  
"Oh, Draco mentioned it to me. I had thought that all of the Veelas were supporting Voldemort, but he told me differently. He said it was only the Yelsa."  
  
"And he is correct in that. Now I have a question to ask of you, Hermione. How did you and my Draco become acquainted? I don't recognize the name Granger, so I assume that you are not a pure blood. Also, you do not appear to be a Slytherin, seeing that the dominating color in your ensemble is red."  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione, "It was actually by a bet. We bet on the outcome of a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. We promised a month of servitude. I lost and became Draco's servant, or slave, in a way, since I wasn't paid. The bet ended last Thursday, but a friendship came out of it."  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Now you say you were his slave. In what way?"  
  
Hermione, seeing where the tall Veela was going with this question, widened her eyes and said rather quickly, "Oh no! Not in that way! Professor McGonagall even gave me a ring to protect against it."  
  
Narcissa nodded approvingly when Hermione's ring was thrust in front of her. She then said, "Minerva has done well. I wouldn't put it past Draco to take advantage of you."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, do you not trust him?"  
  
Narcissa looked sharply at her and said, "No, I trust him, but I also know his history. His father had many mistresses that were constantly in the manor. During Christmas holidays in his fifth year, he was given the gift of a young lady for the night for his birthday. Draco, somewhat afraid, refused the gift. Lucius wasn't too happy about that. From then on, Draco has had a thirst to prove himself."  
  
Hermione nodded and vowed to remember this. Even thought the tall Veela had spoken of the dark past of her husband nonchalantly, she knew that this matter must have been something that upset Narcissa in the past.  
  
"Come now," said Narcissa, "Show me about this place. I will also need to speak with Minerva. Is she around?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Hermione. She then led Narcissa off to find the old Transfiguration professor.  
  
*******  
  
Two first years were skipping rocks in the water.  
  
"Hey, Lauren!" one shouted, "Watch this!"  
  
Her rock skipped three times.  
  
"Wow! Nice job, Ashton!"  
  
Lauren looked across the water. "Ashton," she said, pointing at the waters, "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Lauren, "You don't think we are under attack again?"  
  
"I don't know! I hope not! Let's get Professor Snape!"  
  
The two girls shrieked, threw down the remainder of their rocks, and ran to get the professor.  
  
******  
  
Professor Snape looked up at the ashen clouds and frowned. "Another dismal day," he thought, "in this endless valley of ashes and soot." Students walked about talking, a few of the younger ones on the grass attempting to turn a pool into rum. "Fools. Turning water into rum has Spanish in the incantation. They are still using the 'turn this water into rum.'"  
  
Snape ran a pale hand through his raven hair and sat on the grass. "It shouldn't be this way. We should be teaching them how to kill. Sword fighting will only land us in Voldemort's hands."  
  
"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" yelled the voices of two prepubescent girls, breaking his meditation. Scowling, he rose to meet them, ready to disciple. Finding that they were Slytherins, his harshness melted.  
  
"Miss Bourgeois, Miss Brit, what is the matter?" he said stiffly.  
  
Lauren stepped forward, "Professor, there is something in the water, and we don't know what it is!"  
  
Snape sighed. "It was probably a fish."  
  
"No!" said Ashton, "It was big, but the fog was thick out so we couldn't see what it was."  
  
"Come along. I'll get to the bottom of this. It was probably just a large fish," said Snape as he strode to the lake's water, the two girls in tow. Suddenly, he stopped. The two following first years, not sensing his cease of movement, banged into the potion teacher's backside.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" asked Ashton in a shaky voice. "Is it You-Know- Who?"  
  
"No," he said softly, then, voice full of authority, he commanded for the two find Professor McGonagall. Still oscillating with fear, the girls ran to find her.  
  
As the girls ran off, a small smile escaped his lips. "Maybe we are saved after all."  
  
******  
  
"What's this about again?" asked Harry to Draco as they stood stiffly in a military like formation.  
  
"We're getting help from the Veelas. How many times to I have to bloody tell you, Potter?"  
  
"Once more, I guess."  
  
As the boats neared and made their entrance out of the curtain of fog, a collective gasp echoed over the crowd of students. The Veelas stood in their boats with all majesty and power surrounding them. The tip of the boats slit through the water like a knife, closing in on the shoreline. The first and grandest of them all docked and a man and woman stepped out. Both beautiful, the man looked slightly feminine, partially because of the silver river than ran from his head to the middle of his back. Piercing eyes surveyed the crowd, while a perfectly pointed nose sensed the air. He stood with a royal aura about him, almost demanding attention. Even more beautiful, was the lady beside him. Like her escort, her hair rippled down her back, though hers to her hips. The color of her hair seemed to be so pure, it was as if a pauper were to snip one of her pearly silver locks, his worth could escalate to a prince by the selling of one strand. The molten gray in her eyes looked upon them with kindness, but also a touch of sadness. Her winter white gown draped around her, accenting the smooth transition of shoulders, to breast, to stomach, then hip. The dress's gathered neckline rested on the tips of her shoulders, and came to settle in the high curves of her breasts. The milky skin which protruded forth silently spoke of forbidden promises of the soul trapped in the confines of the body.  
  
"Minerva," rang the man's voice as the aged Transfiguration teacher came before them and bowed.  
  
Confused, Harry looked to Draco, Hermione on Draco's other side, and then to Ron, who had just recently joined the group. Ron looked just as puzzled.  
  
"Why is she bowing?" whispered Ron to Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"Don't you two know anything?" whispered Draco quickly, "That is Mithle and Cordelia ze Bellah."  
  
"And they would be..." whispered Harry.  
  
"Basically, the rulers of the Veelas. They are the people my mum's clan protects."  
  
Harry nodded quickly and looked back to McGonagall and the two Veelas. Ron, however, looked at Draco with an odd look on his face, wondering what cause this sudden outburst of conversation with Harry and him. And why was Harry acting like this was natural? Shaking these thoughts from his head, the Weasley boy looked back on the scene before him.  
  
Mithle removed a scabbard belt from his waist, which held a heavy, ornate sword. The sword was covered with designs of leaves and water lilies. It was hard for many to imagine that such a beautiful craft could do terrible deeds. McGonagall rose to her feet and accepted the sword with great reverence. Drawing the sword, she held the white blade in her hands. Then swiftly and without shedding a tear, the wizened professor administered a single slit to her left wrist. The rust color profaned the swords beauty, but its bloodlust had not yet been fulfilled. Mithle took the sword and administered a cut to his palm. Cordelia turned her perfect face towards him, and without speaking, kissed his lips as he grabbed McGonagall's bloody wrist in his own bloodied palm. The sword was dropped to the ground to be picked up by Isadora, who wiped it.  
  
"Oh my God," said Draco under his breath, but not soft enough. Hermione turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Dominance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"McGonagall is giving them dominance."  
  
"Over who?"  
  
"Over her."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide.  
  
"They now have an eternal bond, her, Mithle, and Cordelia. She will be of her own free will, but ultimately, she owes them a life debt. They are sacrificing the lives of their people for ours."  
  
"That is the price she has to pay? I overheard Isadora and McGonagall talking about that. I thought that they were going to transfigure a student."  
  
"They probably still will. This is a large deed they are fulfilling. In addition to McGonagall's life debt, they will probably take two students, in hopes they will reproduce and produce full blooded Veelas. Of course, the offspring won't be true blooded Veelas, but no one would be able to tell. Now, be quiet, I'll finish talking to you about it after this."  
  
*******  
  
"I'm so confused about all this," said Hermione after the "ceremony." She and Draco had retreated to a tent to talk of the matter.  
  
"Well what are you confused about?" answered Draco as changed his grass stained shirt for a clean one. "Bloody, Potter was right."  
  
On the comment of Harry, she looked at him strangely, but ignored it. "If a Veela can't love or finds it hard to do so, then why would they change them into Veelas before they reproduce?"  
  
"That's easy. The offspring would be mortal. As for if they would love, becoming a Veela doesn't involve a memory wipe. You still would feel the emotions that you felt as a mortal, but love is one that will be more difficult. If you go into the transformation loving someone, you are going to come out of it still loving, but expressing it will be different."  
  
"What about passion?"  
  
"Lust?" said Draco, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Blushing a little, she nodded.  
  
"That emotion is explosive, one of the reasons why Veelas have such a strong-hold over humans. It is blatant sex-appeal. Like love, somewhat hard to express, but," he said, inching a little closer to her, "it can be done."  
  
She swallowed, looking at his piercing eyes that seemed to look straight into her. Eyes like his mother's. Like a Veela's eyes. The icy stare of the half blood ran shivers down her back, goose bumps pricking on her arms.  
  
"Oh," she said, freeing herself from his stare, "That's good to know, I guess. So who do you think they will take?"  
  
"Who knows?" he said, shrugging off the question. "It depends on whether they will take a pair or not. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. For all I know, they could take you."  
  
Hermione laughed at his statement.  
  
"What? You would make a nice Veela."  
  
"Oh I can see that. Hermione the Veela, that would be a humorous picture," she said, throwing herself on the grassy floor of the tent.  
  
"You don't want to be one?"  
  
"Veelas never fascinated me. All other things did, but Veelas were not a favorite thing of mine to read about. It seems like it would be a nice life for a while, men always fawning over you. But after a while, wouldn't it become dull? Also the fact that you have a difficult time loving, unless you enter into a transformation loving, seems a bit rough. Wouldn't you become depressed?"  
  
Draco sighed and lay down beside her, putting his hands behind his head. "We are."  
  
She looked over at him. "What?"  
  
"Most of us are a little if not very depressed."  
  
She sat up and looked down on him. As gently as she could, she asked, "Are you?"  
  
He gave her a small smile. "Sometimes I wonder if I am. I hang around two oafish blokes whose stupidity makes even the world's least educated child look intelligent. That's a confidence booster in itself. Most of my life is lived in secret and loneliness."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Draco sat up, his eyes level to hers. "Don't be," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Anything I can do?" she asked, her wide, innocent eyes watching his every move.  
  
He touched her hand, and with her silent permission, brought it to hold against his pale cheek. After holding there for a little, Hermione found herself stroking his soft skin freely. His eyes closed as her hand strayed to run her fingers through his mess of blonde hair.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you know," he said, "Your servitude ends in two days."  
  
"Yeah," she said, the realization sinking in. Her hand still stroked his face and hair, his head moving in the rhythm of her motions. Suddenly, he pulled away, exhaled, and rose to his feet, then stalked away and out of the tent.  
  
Hermione, lost as to what had happened, fell back down in the grass, wondering what had come over him. Putting these thoughts away, she got back up, and laid in one of the two cots of the tent, and sleep took her.  
  
*******  
  
Draco entered the tent a half an hour later and looked upon Hermione's sleeping form. He sighed and began to undress to turn in for the night. Earlier in the tent, it had just been too much to handle. His emotions were going out of control. To calm himself, Draco had gone to see his mother. Draco pulled off his socks as he thought of the strange conversation they had had...  
  
"Your friend is sweet, Draco," Narcissa had purred, "Are her parents wizards?"  
  
"No, she is a muggle-born."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Really, that's interesting. If she was half, I would say she is the spitting image of Victoria Newchurch."  
  
Draco had known the name. Newchurch was an old wizarding family. Victoria had renounced magic after watching her uncle, a Death Eater, use magic to torture Aurors. Being that she was the only heir to the name and wealth, the estate was claimed by the Ministry of Magic. Most people do not know what became of her. But most likely, she was dead.  
  
"No, mother. Hermione's parents are both dentists."  
  
Draco stripped off his shirt and looked back down on Hermione. Pushing his thoughts away, he crawled into the cot next to her and fell asleep. 


	18. Bella Donna

rises from the dead Yes, I know it has been a while. But you know how it goes- school, homework, and my pathetic attempts to have a social life. The good news is that I have bought a notebook and I have the structure up for the next four chapters. No writers block when I'm writing! So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 19 of Sphinx.

Sun was shining through the tent walls, throwing light on the face of a pretty young witch. She squinted against the light as she rubbed the bits of sleep from out of her eyes.

"Morning sunshine," said Draco, who was already awake and dressed.

"I still can't figure out how you can get up so early and be cheerful about it," Hermione retorted, flinging her legs out of bed.

"Early to bed, early to rise."

"Like you got in bed early last night. I was asleep before you even came in."

He shrugged and turned back to polishing his wand.

Muttering about how early it was, she began rummaging in her bag for some clothes. The Hogwarts students had not been allowed to bring anything but a small bag for their journey. It had been decided that they would journey to Beauxbatons to seek aid. It was discovered that McGonagall knew where Beauxbatons was, as revealed to her by Hagrid.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Hermione stood up, walked over and sat on her cot across from Draco. "So what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your parents."

"Oh, well, they're both dentists and Muggles, and-"

Draco shook his head. "No, I meant more like who are their parents, what countries are they from, how did they meet?"

"Why have you taken such and interest in my parents?"

"I'll explain later, can you just tell me?"

"Okay. Well, my mum and dad's names are Cecilia and Brian Granger, my mother's maiden name being Carter. My mum's family is from Scotland and my dad's from England. They met in medical school. My dad's parent's names are Christian and Abigail and my mum's are John and Kate. Except, I've never met my mum's parents. Everyone on my mother's side is dead. I think I have a picture with me if you want to see what they look like." She rummaged through her bag and came out with a still Muggle photo. "That's them."

Draco took the picture and looked at it. The woman, as Narcissa had described, looked almost exactly like Hermione. Brian Granger was dark and had specticals. "Hermione, can I borrow this for a couple of days?"

"I don't know what you want from it, but you can have it."

"Thanks."

With those words Draco swept from the tent while Hermione resumed finding some less rumpled clothes to wear.

"That's her," said Narcissa, tossing the picture onto a side table. "That's Victoria Newchurch. I don't know the man standing next to her, though. I can only assume he's her Muggle husband."

Draco nodded. "His name's Brian Granger. That's Hermione's mum and dad."

"Have you told her anything yet?"

"About her parents?'

"Obviously."

"No."

Narcissa leaned back and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What am I supposed to say, mother?" asked Draco, "Hey, Hermione, how's the weather? Oh and by the way, everything about your ancestry is a lie. You're a half blooded witch, and your mum was a pure blood. That would make for a pleasant conversation. Hermione doesn't like being wrong about things. Plus, if anyone should tell her about any of this, I think it should be you."

"Me?" said Narcissa, visibly shocked at her son's suggestion. "Why should I tell her these things? You are closer to her."

"Yes, but you knew Victoria. You would have the answers to questions that I can't begin to answer."

Narcissa sighed again. "Alright, Draco. Bring her in here."

"Draco, what is all this about? Your mum isn't angry with me, is she?"

"Of course not."

"Then why does she want to see me?"

"For a friendly chat."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as the two continued their walk from Hermione's tent to Narcissa's. "For some reason, I don't consider that to be believable."

"Well it is."

Accepting that she would not receive any more information from Draco, she continued the walk in silence. Hermione knocked on the tent door then entered the Veela's tent.

"Sit down," said Narcissa, as she indicated a chair. Hermione took a seat and looked nervously around. She began to relax when she saw that Draco was going to be staying in the room; also that Isadora was present, though asleep.

"Hermione," Narcissa began, "Have you ever met your mother's parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "They both died before I was born."

"What of any aunts or uncles?"

"I've never met any on my mum's side, and my dad is an only child."

"Well, it is your mother's side we are concerned about at the moment, so you do not need to worry about your father's side."

Hermione hesitated, and then said, "Ms. Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude, but what is this about? You aren't making any sense? Why does my mother matter in this situation? Does this have anything to do with what Mr. Malfoy said when I was fighting him?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "What did he say?"

"Well, I was fighting him and was losing, so Draco stepped in and began for fight in my protection..." Narcissa looked at Draco, who refused to meet his mother's eyes. "...He then said, 'Draco, you would defend a half-blood against your own father?'"

Narcissa smiled a little half-smile. "Then I guess you know the big secret. You're a half-blood, Hermione."

"What? I thought that was just something Mr. Malfoy said to throw Draco off, to confuse him or something. I don't think he meant it."

"He did. Your mother was a pure blood."

"But Carter isn't a wizarding name! It's Muggle-"

Narcissa held up her hand to silence her.

"Hermione, do you know why you weren't told this?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"It is because your mother, Cecilia, or Victoria, which is her real name, renounced magic. Her uncle, Matthias Perkins, tortured Aurors under the orders of Lord Voldemort. After witnessing that, she snapped her wand in half and went to live in the Muggle community. However, her father, John Newchurch, was the only male born of Aimee Roques and Walter Newchurch. So the entire Newchurch fortune was inherited by John. Victoria's mother, Kate Parkinson died in childbirth, and her father died approximately a year after she left the wizarding community. The entire estate lies in the hands of the Ministry because Victoria is their only child, and will not claim it."

Hermione was in shock, "So does that mean I own an estate?"

Narcissa smiled. "That's right."

"And I'm related to the Parkinsons?"

Narcissa nodded; Hermione showed a look of disgust. "Would you like to see who else you are related to?" asked Narcissa. Hermione, curious, nodded.

Narcissa unrolled a piece of parchment. "For your use, I found and wrote up part of your family tree. Your ancestry actually goes back to the fourteenth century, but I felt you would only need the nineteenth and so on."

Hermione eagerly looked over the parchment. Draco, also interested, came to join her.

Lines weaved in and out, connecting all different names. Hermione saw that her family had married into the Parkinson family at least twice. She saw other names that she recognized, such as Brown, Rookwood, and Patil. But there were two lines that were of particular interest to her. Apparently, her great-grandparents, Aimee Roques and Walter Newchurch had had three girls in addition to John. One, named Minerva, which was connected to Daniel McGonagall.

"Narcissa," she asked, "Is Minerva Professor McGonagall?"

Narcissa nodded. "Minerva was once married to Daniel McGonagall. He died during the first war against Lord Voldemort."

Another line and another child of Roques and Newchurch was a girl named Amanda. Her name was linked to Geoffrey Weasley. Under there names was a single son, Arthur, whom was connected to Molly Kirth.

Pointing to that spot on the parchment, Hermione asked, "Does this mean I am related to the Weasleys?"

"Yes," said Narcissa, "And if I'm not mistaken, Ronald Weasley is your second cousin."

A small strangled laugh erupted from Draco's throat.

"Why is that funny?" asked Hermione.

"You dated him."

"Well, I didn't exactly know, did I?"

"You kissed him."

"Shut up," Hermione growled at him as Narcissa shot Draco a disapproving look. Draco shrugged.

"Well," said Narcissa, "Do you have any questions about this? I imagine this is all new news to you, so you may be confused."

"No," she said. "I think I'm okay. Everything makes sense now. Mr. Malfoy's comment, my mum's reluctance to send me to Hogwarts; it all makes sense."

"Alright then. Well, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"That sounds very nice, but I'm kind of tired. You know, processing all of this information at once. I think I should go lie down."

"Alright, but feel free to come by anytime."

Hermione thanked the Veela and left for her own tent, a scene from her childhood playing in her mind:

'You should have known that they would send one to her eventually. The genes were passed down to her. And frankly, I am more than happy to send her. I'm sick of the flower pots bursting when she gets angry.'

'Brian! I don't want her to have it. Not like I have. Not after what I saw happen...'

'Come of it! That was your decision that you made. Don't tell me you are going to use that as an excuse for Hermione not to go.'

'Why not? I don't think she should be exposed to that world.'

'Victoria, she is going to be exposed to it whether to try to stop it or not! It's in her blood, your blood. She can't help it and neither can you!'

'Look, how about this? We send Hermione...'

'No!'

'I wasn't finished. This is my idea. We send Hermione, but we leave her the option of coming back anytime to this world anytime she wants. We can permit her to quit Hogwarts if she doesn't like it.'

'I still don't like it, but I guess you're right. We should leave her the option of being able to choose for herself.'

Hermione shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Pushing back her tent door, she arrived finding Draco lying on one of the cots.

"How did you get here before I did?" she questioned.

"You took the scenic route. Plus, I'm a fast walker."

"Okay, whatever."

Draco sat up. "So how do you feel about all of this?"

"You sound like a shrink. Okay, well I guess I feel betrayed. I mean, being Muggle born was something I knew and trusted was true. Now that I find out one of the only solid things in my life was a lie... I just don't know what or who to trust anymore."

"You can trust me," he said, grinning.

"Yea, sure I can trust you."

"Hey, I'm honest with you."

"How?"

"Well, I'm honest about your servitude period. It ended yesterday."

Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "Has it really been that long?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Hermione stood up and began to gather her things.

"I know, you are just crushed because I won't be the first and last person you see everyday now."

"Draco!" Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it down on him.

"Hey, when did this relationship turn abusive?" Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on the cot with him. He switched both wrists to one hand and pressed her down against him. "Now you can't throw anymore pillows!"

"Draco, let me go!" she laughed, trying to break away from his death grip.

"Alright, alright," he said, letting her go.

"Someone has a need for power," Hermione mumbled under her breath as she threw her pack on her back to leave.

Hermione tossed and turned that night. The conversation with Narcissa had brought many questions to her mind. Why didn't her mum just join forces with the Aurors the light side? Why did she want to be Muggle? Did she ever use her magic anymore? Where are the pieces of her wand? Why did she have me- didn't she know the gene would most likely be passed down to me? The questions kept piling in her head with no answers being offered.

Unable to sleep anymore, she threw on robe and began walking around outside. The sounds outside calmed her thoughts and she let her feet wander. To her surprise, her feet brought her to the tent door of Draco Malfoy.

'Why not?' she thought, as she opened the tent flap.

"Draco?" she said softly.

Draco looked up at her. For a moment he stared at her intensely, his silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He then got up from where he was sitting, walked over to Hermione, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and then kissed her.

Well, I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that I have the next chapter almost completely written. The bad news is that I still have to type it up. Will have it here soon! I promise!

R&R!

Dragonfires


	19. Midnight Wind

Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I received. They really made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did 'Bella Donna' (Ch. 19)!

- - - -

"Don't you cry tonight. I still love you, baby. Don't you cry tonight. Don't your cry tonight- There's a heaven above you, baby. Don't you cry tonight."- Guns 'n' Roses, Don't Cry

- - - -

He didn't know why he did it. When he saw her standing there, he almost didn't recognize her. This wasn't the mousy brunette bookworm that was his servant for a month; she was a forest nymph, a little fairy. She had just stood there, one hand holding the tent flap, the other dangling by her side. Her hair was pulled back into a soft braid, a few strands framing her face. She was wearing a peach colored nightdress that he had never seen before. The thin and silky material hung down to her knees and, Draco had noticed with an inward smirk, he could see the color of her knickers through it. The dress hugging her thin figure, her hair, curly and wild, the innocent look on her face, all of them lead to him standing up, walking to her, enclosing her in his arms, and sealing her lips with his own.

There wasn't time for thought. No time to ask what would happen if Harry and Ron found out. No time to think that there may be another battle tomorrow that could leave them both dead. All that mattered right now was that Draco was kissing her, and not because of a stupid game of Truth or Dare. She did admit that her wardrobe may have had something to do with it, but that didn't seem important when she came walking to his tent. She wrapped her arms around him, letting the tent flap close behind them.

He kissed her fiercely, as though hungry for her. His hands were working wonders- running them over her arms and her back; he fingers were tangled in his hair. There was no pattern to his kissing. He had begun kissing her hungrily, but for certain intervals he would slow down and softly kiss her neck and jawbone.

Putting a break into his hand on her back, he brought his left hand down to her thigh and wrapped her leg around him. Doing the same with the other, he picked her up and laid her down on his cot. Her skirt had ridden up slightly, so he could see the bottoms of her underpants. "Pink," he smiled to himself. "I was right."

Hermione looked up at him, an innocent smile playing on her face. Draco grinned back. He pulled off the white undershirt he had been wearing and climbed onto the cot; he began kissing her with the same fervor has before, only this time, his hands were more focused on her legs, hips, and stomach.

"Wait," Hermione said to herself. "This isn't supposed to happen." The fabric of her nightgown was inching upward.

"Well what did you expect when you walked in here?" said the inner voice in her head, "For you to come, have some tea and lovely discussion about Quidditch?" The fabric was around her hips, but his hands were farther.

Shutting her eyes tight, she pulled away. He did not seem to notice and began to kiss her shoulders. Untangling her hands from his hair, she, for the second time, put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Draco looked at her, clearly surprised, but stopped and sat up on the cot.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Hermione straightened her nightdress around her and said, "It didn't feel right."

"What do you mean it didn't feel right? You were kissing me back. It wasn't like you just laid there."

"No, not that. I just think we're going too fast."

"You define that as too fast?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why? What do you define as too fast?"

He smirked at her.

Hermione gave him a look of disgust, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yea, I like to go slower," Draco agreed. "Make it last longer."

Hermione was angry now, "Is that what you think I came here for? To sleep with you?"

"If it wasn't for that or a good snog session, what was it for? Honestly, Granger, I thought Potter was your best mate. Why didn't you go hang out with him? Why did you come to me?"

"I don't know!" Tears gleamed in her eyes. "I couldn't sleep. I thought it was because of what is going on with me and my mother. Maybe we could talk about it or something? And if you want to know, I haven't told Harry or Ron about my mum yet."

"There's more to life than the fact that your mum lied to you! Can't you talk about something else?"

Hermione stood up, the tears flowing freely now. "You're one to talk. Why don't you just kiss someone for the moment, not for what may come later!"

"I wasn't thinking about that! Heck, I don't know what I was thinking when I stood up to kiss you."

"Come on. You must have been thinking about something."

"So maybe I was. Maybe I was thinking of how there would be House rivalry, your friends would hate it, you may never speak to me again, but all the time you were looking so damn beautiful, and the most natural thing to do seemed to be to kiss you."

Draco sighed and looked over at the watery-eyed girl. "Come on," he said, putting his arm around her. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry too. We don't spend the night together until you're ready okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly. "But don't expect me to be ready for a long time." She showed him a simple ring that hung on a chain around her neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Draco quizzically.

"It's a promise ring. I promised my parents I wouldn't sleep with anyone until I'm married. A baby or something like that could screw things up considerably."

Draco smirked at her. "Prude," he said.

"I am not!" she argued. "Just modest."

"Oh yea, that outfit of yours is real modest."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well, since you can't contain yourself, I'm going back to bed."

"Suit yourself."

She leaned over and kissed him chastely. Walking toward the tent door, she turned around. "Draco?" He looked up.

"Don't tell Ron or Harry or anyone about this, okay?"

"Why would I? Who would I want to tell? Well, it would be fun to make fun of Weasley's snogging skills since I think you enjoyed mine more than his."

"Draco!"

"Alright! I won't."

Hermione smiled and exited the tent.

- - - -

The moon shone bright over the campground as Hermione walked back to the tent she shared with Lavender and Ginny. Originally, she had been happy walking back from her encounter with Draco. She touched her lips, feeling his warmth still on them.

But as the butterflies in her stomach began to subside, fear began to take its place. The words of Narcissa were ringing in her memory.

'His father had many mistresses that were constantly in the manor. During Christmas holidays in his fifth year, he was given the gift of a young lady for the night for his birthday. Draco, somewhat afraid, refused the gift. Lucius wasn't too happy about that. From then on, Draco has had a thirst to prove himself.'

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and shut her eyes tight. "Please let that not be it," she prayed silently.

- - - -

Mithle sat silently next to Cordelia in the tent with the Hogwarts teachers.

"We must decide what we will do," said McGonagall. "I believe we should continue toward Beauxbatons."

"No," Mithle said quietly. "I believe in the strength of our troops. As of now, your battles have ended stalemate. Our troops will push us into victory. That will keep the Dark Lord off of us for a while. Then, we may move towards Beauxbatons for safety."

"I don't want to lose any more of the students!" said McGonagall. "Another battle will cause that."

"This is war, Minerva," Snape stood up. "Casualties are inevitable. No matter if we keep on moving or face him, we are still going to battle again. You know... Sybil, are you alright?"

Trelawny's had gone wide and glassy, her mouth slightly open. She was breathing heavily, but before anyone asked her if she was alright again, she spoke:

"In the body of the Aztec Sphinx,

Pure and half will collide;

A pure shall die at the hands of the others.

Merge together, they shall force out the other.

The body composition of a Sphinx-

The final weapon of our time."

After saying this, she collapsed in a chair. All in the tent were quiet until she awoke. "Sorry," she said cheerfully, "What did I miss? I seemed to have dozed off for a minute. These late night meetings are really starting to catch up with me. Did you say something, Severus? What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"Err, it's nothing, Sybil," said McGonagall. "I suggest we all go to bed now."

With a sigh of relief, the teachers stood up to go to their separate tents. The Veela royalty were the last to leave, walking to go to their tent, arm in arm.

No one had noticed a tall figure standing off into the woods.

His red eyes gleamed in the dark. "So, we have Veelas too, now?"

- - - -

Hope you liked!

Note: I invented the Aztec Sphinx, so don't think you need to start researching to see what that is! I promise I will explain it. But it isn't the Egyptain Sphinx- lady's head, lion's body. Close, but no deal. I will be telling you what it is.

R&R, please!

Dragonfires


	20. Breaking Runes

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I received regarding 'Midnight Wind' (Ch. 20). Also, I love to see new readers! I enjoy your comments just as much. I can say that I have probably given you a lot to think about. Maybe this chapter will answer some of your questions, or maybe it won't. You will have to see. Happy reading!

- - - - - - -

The moon shone on the grassy plane as Hermione made her way back to her tent. Draco's kiss was still on her mind, but she was beginning to convince herself of his intentions. He did it because he liked her. He did say she looked pretty and it felt natural. Narcissa's words were starting to drain from her memory. Hermione took out the ring from under her dress and began looking at it again. It was plain, a silver color. "Just ignore it," one part of her said. "No one will ever know. Wizarding contraceptives are better than Muggle ones. You won't get pregnant or anything else."

Her eyes fixed on the ring, Hermione neglected to look where she was going. She found herself bumping into someone. Her attention immediately left the ring and went to the person she had hit. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright, Miss Granger," said the smiling Isadora Malfoy. "Although, shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Yes," Hermione sputtered. "I should, I'm on my way back to the tent right now."

"On your way back? Where were you before?"

Hermione fell silent and bit her lip, trying to think of an appropriate reason for her to be out wandering around. If she told Isadora, it was most likely that she would handle it a bit better than McGonagall. But on the other hand, should she really be kissing and telling with a professor?

"I'm taking it that you were in some place you don't really want me to know," said Isadora with a knowing smile, "Perhaps in my cousin's tent?"

Hermione looked up in alarm, but blushed a furious red. "How did you know?"

"Pure instinct. What is that necklace you are wearing?"

"Oh," said Hermione, "It's a ring my parents gave me."

"A promise ring, perhaps?"

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "How do you know these things? Are you a mind reader or something?"

"No," said Isadora, "Just observant. My guess is that you said 'no' to Draco when he asked you to have a go with him. You're feeling a little embarrassed and you are considering breaking your promise to your parents."

Hermione looked up at her, unable to hide her shock. "Very observant," Isadora reminded her.

Isadora's expression then turned serious. "Think on it heavily first, Hermione. That act is supposed to be an expression of love, not lust. Do you really love Draco? Also, there are backdoors to every trick and spell you can do. What you do cannot come undone. I'm not going to lecture you, but think heavily before you decide to do anything like this."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you," Hermione said.

"For what?"

"What you just said. You're really wise. And I will think on it before I do anything."

Isadora smiled. "Care for a cup of tea?" she asked.

Hermione grinned back. "Sure."

The two walked to Isadora's nearby tent to get the tea. After she had been handed the English Breakfast tea, a question entered Hermione's head. "Professor Malfoy?" she said.

"Hermione, I usually don't grant this to most of my students, but it is alright with me, when we are away from other teachers, who may think it is disrespectful, it is alright to call me Isadora."

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Hermione said, "Thank you, Isadora. I was wondering something."

"What?" Isadora replied.

"I was wondering how your last name is Malfoy. Draco told me that you are Narcissa's sister, but that would mean that your last name would be Black. But I didn't see you on the Black family tree at Sirius's house."

"Well," Isadora began, "to put it simply, I'm a bastard."

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "I'm sorry I asked."

Isadora waved her hand impatiently. "Don't be sorry. There's actually a story behind it that makes it sound a little less vulgar if you'd like to hear it."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to," replied Hermione.

"Okay, to start off, my parents names are Augustus Black and Loretta Berah. Now, the Lady Black's name is Lacuna Rookwood. Before Black was ever married to Lacuna, he was married to Berah. He was one fourth Veela, and she was one half Veela. Now, you're probably adding that up and seeing it equals three fourths, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, when it comes to Veela blood, equations are mad. That combination as well as two pure Veelas produces a pure-blooded Veela. In marriage, they had a pure Veela- Narcissa."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "I thought she was a Black? That doesn't make sense."

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Hermione quieted her questions.

"Alright," Narcissa continued. "Black was horrified at what Narcissa was and the kind of life she would have to endure. Despite what many witches and wizards believe, being a Veela is a difficult life. Consequently, Black divorced Berah, leaving her alone to tend for Narcissa. Black married Lacuna for social reasons, and produced Sirius Black. Now, my father was very fickle. He realized that his love was for Berah, so he secretly went back to her, who received him with open arms. Kind of funny, huh?"

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head. "It's really interesting though. Please continue."

"Okay, so Black and Berah began a secret love affair, which produced me. Now, Berah, my mother, died in childbirth, leaving him with me as and infant and Narcissa, who was then ten years old. Lacuna accepted Narcissa as a step-child since she was from Black's previous marriage, but rejected me because I was born out of wedlock, also when he was married to her. Now, do you know what it means to expose a child?"

"I think so," said Hermione. "It's where you abandon a child to the elements right?"

"Correct," said Isadora, nodding. "Black didn't want to do that to me, so he brought me to the Salisbury Veelas. My adoptive mother became Emralie Brown. Seven months later, Black and Lacuna had a daughter- Bellatrix. And, really, that's all that there is. Any questions?"

Hermione nodded. "If you were taken to the Veelas when you were born, how did you meet up with Narcissa?"

Isadora grinned. "You ready for another story?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Alright." Isadora took a deep breath. "Well, Lacuna and Black's relationship worsened as Narcissa grew older. She looked very much like Berah, not Black. Narcissa also remembered there being a baby somewhere in her childhood memories, but couldn't remember the child's name or parents. Narcissa once asked Lacuna, but Lacuna refused to answer her questions. When Narcissa turned seventeen, she was arranged to marry Lucius Malfoy by her mother, who wanted to remove the memory of Berah from Grimmauld Place once and for all.

"When Black came calling on Narcissa soon after her marriage and to discuss 'business' with Lucius, Narcissa had a fit and demanded to know who the child, or I, was. Black knew she was old enough to handle the truth, and told her the story I just told you. He also told her about my name and current location in Salisbury. After this, Narcissa went to great lengths to contact me. Lacuna died three months after Black's visit to the Malfoy mansion. Narcissa did not make contact until two years later."

"That's pretty wicked that she wanted to get in contact with you so badly," said Hermione.

"It was. I probably would not be who I am today without her. But I have not answered your question yet! Let me tell you how I have the name Malfoy."

Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"The war with Voldemort ended the year before she made contact with me," started Isadora. "Once honor was restored to the Malfoy name, I asked permission to adopt Malfoy as my surname. It is a Veela custom to take on the surname of someone who is very special or close to us, with their permission of course. In a way, that made us real sisters. Well, Malfoy is a very prestigious name. You can imagine how angry Lucius was when he discovered that Narcissa had allowed for the Malfoy name to be used for a so called 'common Veela.' He beat her, and then ordered her out of the manor and away from her three year old son, Draco. I offered her refuge in Salisbury, where she lived for a year. Lucius realized that he needed his wife for political and social reasons, so he retrieved Narcissa from Salisbury. She returned to the manor and I stayed in Salisbury. But we have obviously made a great deal of contact."

Hermione nodded. "It all makes sense," she said slowly. "Except one thing- if you are Narcissa's sister, why do you call Draco your cousin? Shouldn't you be his aunt or something?"

"That's easy enough to explain. In Pure-blood families, a bastard is not considered truly part of the family. But, since I am still related, we are called cousins."

"So how much of an age difference is there between you and Narcissa?"

"Ten years."

"Okay, well I can see that Mr. Malfoy really didn't approve of you..." Narcissa nodded. Hermione continued, "If this is true, how did you meet Draco?"

"I actually only met Draco a little over a year ago. Just because Lucius didn't approve of me doesn't mean he didn't have use for me. I love my visits with Narcissa. Often times I would have to bribe him to let him let me see her. I would often give him strand of my hair and blood for his potion material supply. He also had his other uses for me."

"Wow," said Hermione. "And I thought my life was difficult."

Isadora laughed. "I try to focus on the really good things that have happened to me," she said. "It helps to block out the bad things."

"That's a good way to live."

Isadora shrugged. "I've always thought, 'Hey, it could be worse. I could be dead or worse. Which reminds me, I am dead tired. I've kept you here for such a long time. You need to get your rest. Look beautiful for Draco tomorrow."

"Isadora!"

"Well, you should," she said, grinning. "It drives them insane. Men always want what they can't have easily. Now get yourself to bed. If you run into any more professors, tell them that you were with me so you aren't punished. I will cover for where you were beforehand if anyone was looking for you."

Hermione smiled in thanks and left the tent.

- - - - - - -

Hermione entered the dark tent, welcoming the bed that waited for her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and a wand was ignited. Biting back a scream, she saw her two best friends' faces in the wand light.

"Where have you been?" said Harry, concern in his face.

"I was just talking with Professor Malfoy. I'm fine. You two shouldn't scare me like that!" she said.

"Sorry," said Ron. "We just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione looked worried. "What did I do?"

"Guilty conscience, eh?" said Harry, grinning. "We just haven't seen you in a while. Well, really sat down and talked to you. Every single time we get near you, it always seems like D-Malfoy's hanging around."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I'm happy you're finally out of that bloody ferret's paws."

Hermione bit on her lower lip. Wanting to change the subject, she said, "Guys, can I talk to you about something?"

The trio sat down on her cot and she proceeded to tell them about her mother and true bloodline. Harry, like Draco, found it to be particularly funny that Hermione and Ron were cousins. Ron was almost in a state of shock.

"Um, Ron?" said Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Are you saying," he began. "That I burped slugs for nothing?"

Hermione and Harry laughed and nodded. Ron looked a little put off. "Oh, lighten up," said Harry. "Hermione really appreciates it all the same." Hermione nodded and hugged Ron. That certainly cheered him up.

"Okay, you two," started Hermione. "I'm terribly tired, so unless you plan on spending the night on the ground in here, I would suggest that you went back to your tents. I'm going to bed."

They agreed and said their goodnights. Hermione nestled underneath the covers, thinking over everything that had been said that night.

- - - - - - -

Harry sat next to Hermione the next morning as they ate their oatmeal that had been conjured for them on the blankets in the grass. Ron came and joined two. They quickly began their usual banter. Isadora passed by and waved cheerily at Hermione. Also, another passed- Draco Malfoy. He smiled at her as he went by. Unlucky for him though, Ron spotted it.

"Why is Malfoy smiling at you?" he asked quizzically.

"I don't know," Hermione said quickly.

"He'd better stop."

However, Malfoy didn't stop. Once he had received his breakfast, he sat by the Slytherins, who were in a close proximity to the trio. He grinned at her one last time before he began eating his oatmeal.

"What is the matter with you, Malfoy?" challenged Ron.

"What are you talking about, Weasel?" he retorted.

"Why do you keep on smiling at Hermione?"

"And that is such a crime because...?"

"Why are you doing it?"

Draco smiled manically, "I'm imagining her death."

"And that is going to stay an imagination!" barked Ron.

"Weasley," said McGonagall. "Stop your shouting this instant!"

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled under his breath. Once McGonagall had walked away, he said, "You know, I really don't get Malfoy. He fights for us, but then he says he imagines one of our men dead. What is wrong with him?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione. "I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe he's just mad."

"Whatever," said Ron. "Look, I'll see you guys later. Professor Victor said that he would teach me a few swordplay tricks, like fighting with the sword and stunning at the same time."

"Good luck," said Hermione, as Ron walked away from them. He waved cheerily, then left.

"Fancy a walk?" said Harry.

"Alright." Hermione got up and followed Harry. They were quiet for a while, and then Harry spoke.

"So what is going on with you and Malfoy?" asked Harry, showing his displeasure on his face.

"Nothing really," she said quickly.

"Hermione..."

"It's nothing, Harry."

He then stopped walking and looked straight at her. "Then what were you doing in his tent late last night." Hermione tried to formulate something in her head, but could think of nothing. "Hermione," he said. "Are you snogging him?"

Hermione slowly began, "Now, Harry, you mustn't be angry..."

"Hermione! Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know..."

"I mean, I know he kissed you when you were his servant, but now it's all out snogging, and you're okay with it! What is going on?"

"That's just what I'd like to know!" A furious Ron stormed out from behind a tent.

"Were you in on this? Did you arrange for him to spy on me?" said Hermione to Harry.

"No," said Harry. "What are you doing anyway, Ron?"

"I came back to ask you if I could borrow your sword because mine is being repaired. I come back to get silver and instead I find this! What is going on? I can't believe you two are keeping things from me. I didn't even know you and Malfoy were friends."

"We knew you'd freak out," said Hermione, "That's why we didn't want to tell you for a while!"

"It's better than finding out like this," Ron retorted.

"Do you love him?" said Harry quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth, but then closed it when she saw Draco walking towards them from behind. Harry looked at him indifferently, while Ron's face was contorted with rage. "In case you wanted to know," said Draco, "we're continuing to Beauxbatons. They need everyone to help pack up the stuff."

Ron angrily stalked off and Harry followed him at a slower pace. Tears began blossoming in Hermione's eyes. Draco looked at the retreating boys back to Hermione and back again. "Everything okay?" he asked her gently.

"No," she said. "They just found out about what is going on between us."

"Oh," he said, nodding in understanding. "It will be alright. They'll come around. They're your best friends, aren't they?"

She nodded, wiped the tears from her face, and smiled up at Draco. He grinned back and went in to kiss her. She, however, turned her face, so his lips met with her cheek. "Not right now," she said. He nodded and they went their separate ways to pack for Beauxbatons.

- - - - - - -

"You know, there is something I really don't understand."

McGonagall was using a shrinking spell on her tent and possessions.

"What, Minerva?" said Snape.

"That prophesy," she said, as she moved the objects into a bag, "For some reason I think I've heard it before."

"That's preposterous. Prophesies aren't made twice."

"Actually, Minerva, I think you're right," said Isadora.

"How?" challenged Snape.

"Well, last night I was doing some thinking about the prophesy and history. I had a strange feeling of de-ja-vu as well. I was also thinking about history. Then I remembered. The Aztecs and Cortes."

"What about them? The Sphinx is supposed to be Aztec, but what about Cortes?" said McGonagall.

"Motecuhzoma sacrificed to the gods for a way to fight the invading Spaniards. One of the priestesses spoke about the Sphinx- the head of a woman, body of lion, and a snake for a tail. They were conquered, so the prophesy was not fulfilled. Perhaps it is returning, hoping to be fulfilled this time. Or perhaps the priestess had been predicting very far into the future."

"So this Sphinx is supposed our weapon?" said Snape.

"I think so."

"It makes sense," said McGonagall slowly. "I know it sounds crazy, but it makes sense."

- - - - - - -

Hey! Hoped ya'll enjoyed it!

Dragonfires


	21. Terrible Beauty

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews that I received. I have said it many times, and I will say it again- the reviews really make my day. I also want to give a shout out to Meg who pointed out a mix-up I had made. I really should get a beta-reader. The only thing that I don't like about having one is the same reason Anne Rice doesn't have an editor- I feel like it take some of me out of it. Like it really isn't my ideas as much anymore. But thanks again to one and all! Enjoy!

- - - - - -

"If it keeps on raining, the levee's going to break. If it keeps on raining, the levee's going to break. And the water's going to come in; have no place to stay." – A Perfect Circle, "When the Levee Breaks"

- - - - - -

The heavy sound of rain pounded on the dry tent's exterior. Minerva McGonagall glanced up at the ceiling of the tent and was thankful it was waterproof. Her quill doodled small symbols where she had copied the prophesy in an attempt to solve it. Her mind began to drift, thinking of simple things. Her eyes glanced over the figures she had drawn. One seemed to look like a boy- and was standing next to the words "Pure and half will collide..." She bolted straight up and began looking over the paper with and newly found passion. This had to be it. Throwing on a cloak, she rushed out of her tent.

- - - - - -

The dark haired Professor Sinestra picked up another letter, breezed over it, and then threw it into a stack of already read letters with a look of disgust on her face.

"My sentiments exactly," said Snape as he tossed the letter he had been reading into the stack. "I mean, I appreciate that these parents are concerned about their children, but apparating to bring their children home is not a wise decision. You-Know-Who would attack sooner if he got wind of this."

Suddenly, a breathless McGonagall burst into their tent. "Minerva!" said Sinestra happily. "Will you help us with these? I'm starting to fall asleep."

"I've... solved it," McGonagall said, still trying to regain her breath.

"What?" said Snape, standing up.

"I've figured it out." Then she stood there, as if waiting for Snape to say something.

"Well, go ahead! What is it? Do you need a personal invitation?"

"It's pretty straightforward once you have caught on to it. Okay, for the Aztec Sphinx, there are three parts- a woman's head, a lion's body, and a snake for a tail. So three people are going to make this up."

"Which three?" said Snape hurriedly.

"Well, what I think it is is for the woman's head, it is an adult woman. The lion's body is a Gryffindor, and a snake tail is a Slytherin. One of these is a half-blood, while the other two are pure. Also, one of the purebloods will die."

"So do we know who the three exact people are?"

"No. But for the Half blood, I believe it is Harry Potter. He, after all, was predicted to destroy You-Know-Who or be destroyed. As for the other two, I don't know."

- - - - - -

Draco Malfoy was digging through his things; he knew he had that wand polish somewhere. In his search, his hand touched cool metal. Pulling it out, he found the demon killer sword in his hands. "This wouldn't be good if it fell into the wrong hands," he thought to himself. He also remembered Hermione also had one. Best to keep them together and in a safe place. Draco knew the exact place to keep them.

He walked over to Hermione's tent, where he was relieved to see it was empty. Right now, he didn't feel like explaining what he was doing. Also, running into Ron or Harry right now would not be a welcoming situation. Setting his sword on the ground, he began rummaging through Hermione's things. Ignoring such things as clothes and jewelry, he found the sword. Setting them both on the ground, he said a spell to shrink them. He then pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. It was an invisible one; very helpful because, other than him, no one could see it or feel it. Opening its circular top, he slipped the two swords into the cylinder tube. Draco's father had given it to him before he had left for his fifth year. Even though Draco despised Lucius, the necklace was extremely handy.

Fixing everything the way it was before, his hands grazed over a book. As much of a bookworm Hermione was, McGonagall had instructed them to pack lightly and practically. Wondering what book it was, he pulled it out of her pack. The fly cover read _Hogwarts, A History_. Draco grimaced. Of all books to bring, why didn't she bring something practical, like a book of jinxes? He casually flipped open the book to a random spot, to discover something that was definitely not in _Hogwarts, A History_. He quickly opened to the cover page. This page read differently than the fly cover; it said _Sales Upetir Mecrithls Sands_. Smiling in recognition, he said, "Well, Miss Hermione Granger. Not a total white innocent are we?"

A bell was heard tinkling in the air as Draco closed the book. The teachers had developed a system to which the entire student body could be called if need be. The current way was by a bell. Draco, just as a safety precaution, shrunk the book and inserted it in the cylinder tube as well.

- - - - - -

"So what do you think this one's about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't know," said Ron as he cast an angry glare towards Malfoy. Hermione was standing near Ginny, still looking rather hurt.

"Maybe they've gotten new information or something," Harry suggested.

"Maybe we get to go home," said Ron hopefully.

"I don't think so. Ever since we left Hogwarts, my scar has been hurting. It's still hurting now. I think we're still going to head for Beauxbatons."

Ron didn't answer. He folded his arms in silence and looked at the ground as the rest of the school arrived to hear the announcement.

"Well, whatever it is," Harry began, "It has to do with the Veelas."

Ron looked up at Harry. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, if you would stop looking at the ground, Malfoy, and Hermione, you may notice that two of them and McGonagall are standing up front."

Ron looked up towards the front and found indeed that McGonagall, as well as Mithle and Cordelia, were in the front talking.

As soon as everyone was there, McGonagall gave a sign for everyone to sit down. Nervously, she began to speak. "As many of you are aware, the Ze Bellahs and their people have been aiding us in this fight against You-Know-Who. What you may not be aware of is that they have fought a few battles that we have not. The Death Eaters have tried to attack in the night, but their excellent forces kept them at bay. They have lost some of their people, as we have ours. Because of this favor they have granted us, they have asked only one thing; that we give up two of our students to be transformed into Veelas and to live with them when this war is over. They are going for population and reproduction needs. They have observed you and have handpicked two students. These two are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

For the second time, Parvati Patil made the mistake of letting a laugh escape her lips. Others were talking in hurried whispers.

"Something you find humorous, Miss Patil?" said McGonagall icily.

"Sorry, Professor, it's just, Hermione and Malfoy? How does that work? They despise each other." She looked at the two of them and they back to McGonagall. "Don't they?"

No answer was given to her.

"Don't they?" she said, louder this time. "Perhaps this is some mistake."

"It isn't a mistake," Draco heard himself say. "Hermione and I are dating."

Looks of shock, envy, and disgust were thrown at him and the now crying Hermione from all angles.

- - - - - -

"Hermione, it's going to be okay," said Harry as he rubbed her back in her tent that night. Well, her tent was now her and Draco's tent once again, under orders of the Veelas.

"No it isn't," she sobbed, clinging to her pillow. "I'm not going to be a witch anymore, I'll never see you and Ron again, and..."

"C'mon, Hermione," he said, picking her up and letting her cry on his shoulder. "You'll still have magic even if you are a Veela. Professor Malfoy is a Veela and she can do magic. Ron and I will come and visit, and so can you. The Veelas don't have to stay in one place forever. Once you and Malfoy, as much as I dislike saying this, do you thing and you have a baby, you can come back and live with us."

"But I'm too young for this," she said into his shoulder.

"For what? Being a mom?"

She nodded fiercely.

"Well, not really in the medieval times. Most people married at about thirteen and had plenty of kids after that. Plus, you don't really have to be a full time mom. I'm sure there are Veelas that would love to have a child to take care of."

Hermione was calming down. "That's how Professor Malfoy grew up."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I asked her once where she got her last name since she is only related to Narcissa and she told me about her childhood."

"I'd like to hear that sometime," Harry said thoughtfully.

She nodded and buried her face into Harry's collar. He, feeling as though he didn't have anything else he could say, smoothed down her hair and rubbed her back. The tent flap opened noiselessly, admitting Draco. Harry frowned at him and mouthed, "Don't." Draco took the hint and exited as silently as he entered.

Harry grabbed a handkerchief and gave it to her. She wiped her nose and wiped the tears from her eyes and weakly smiled at him. He grinned back. "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," he answered. He then quickly kissed her on the mouth. Before Hermione could question what he was doing, the kiss was over and he was standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"C'mon," he answered. "It's time that you and Ron ended this silly argument."

- - - - - -

"Well," said Ron after much discussion, "I can't say I'm too happy with this whole thing."

"I don't need you to be jumping for joy," said Hermione, "but can you accept it?"

Ron was silent for a minute, his ears pink.

"I reckon. But I refuse to be friends with the slimy git."

Happily, Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around her other best friend.

"So," said Ron. "When you turn into a Veela, do you think that will get rid of your fuzzy hair? Because, really, it was starting to grow on me."

She glared at him and then playfully slapped his arm. It was good to be back.

- - - - - -

Dragonfires


	22. Regaining Magic

Thank you, readers, for all of your wonderful reviews. Now, a question/comment was posed about italicizing or underlining book titles where I had used quotation marks instead. The thing is that, for some reason or another- they don't like it when I try to do it; therefore, there is no HTML in here (because if they let me, trust me, it would be all over the place).

Edit: Did some working and got the HTML to work. has a party

In other news, here is Chapter 23, "Regaining Magic." Enjoy!

- - - - - -

"Oh, we're sinking like stones, all that we fall for. Homes, places we've grown; all of us are done for. We live in a beautiful world; yeah, we do, yeah, we do. We live in a beautiful world. Oh, all that I know, there's nothing here to run from. And yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on."- Coldplay, "Don't Panic"

- - - - - -

Once Hermione had dried her eyes and wiped her face, she and her two best friends, Harry and Ron, had begun a playful banter. Suddenly, Ron stood up and walked over to his bag.

"I almost forgot, Hermione," said Ron. "A letter came for you today. Ernie gave it to me because he thought that I would be more likely to see you than him."

"He was right," she said. "I haven't seen Ernie for a couple of days. Who's the letter from?"

"Search me," he said. "Open it."

Hermione slid her finger into the flap, unfolded the letter and began to read. The boys watched as her face went from concerned to happiness.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It's from my mum," she said happily. "The gist of it is that she has decided to come back to the wizarding world."

"What!" said Ron. "No way, let me see it."

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "There are some really personal things in there that I would prefer that you didn't read. But after I had the discussion with Professor Malfoy, I decided to try and talk to my mum about becoming a witch again. I guess it worked, thought I think my father may have talked her into it a little. She has a new wand- a twenty-three centimeter inch cedar with a unicorn hair core."

"That's great," said Harry. Then tentatively, he said, "Does she know about the whole, you know, Veela thing?"

Hermione nodded. "Professor McGonagall wrote to her. Apparently, the Veelas had made their decision a day or two ago; they just put off announcing it. My parents want to meet Draco."

"Can't see why they would," said Ron spitefully.

"Probably because he's almost my fiancé," said Hermione obviously.

"Wait, hold up," said Ron. "No one ever said you had to marry Malfoy."

"Well my parents are big activists for the no premarital sex thing. So most likely they will want me to marry him, unless they consider this an exceptional circumstance, which they may. That was why I said 'almost.'"

This did absolutely nothing to lighten the situation in Ron's eyes, but he decided to make jest anyway. "So your name would become Hermione Granger Malfoy? Sorry, but if you ask me, that's a terrible name to have. Just about as bad as Hermione Longbottom."

Hermione scrunched up her face and threw a pillow at him. "Thanks, Ron," she said. "I definitely know now who not to choose as godfather."

Ron laughed. "Well, that's alright. I don't think I'd want to be godfather to Draco Malfoy Jr."

"He's not going to be named Draco Jr.," said Hermione resolutely. "I've decided that already. Anyway, how do you know it won't be a girl?"

Ron looked thoughtful as he took this into consideration.

"Well, you guys, I need to catch up on some sleep. I'll see you guys later." With that, Hermione walked out of their tent, still laughing at a few things that had been said. These thoughts held her until she reached her own.

She entered, expecting to go straight to sleep when someone slammed her against the tent wall. "Ow! Who is..." she began, and then someone's mouth closed tightly down on hers. Recognizing Draco, she smiled against his lips and responded to his fevered kissing. This is what she had missed, the past few days. She had shied away from him the past couple of days to make it easier for Ron to forgive her, but a great thing she had given up. She sighed happily against his mouth and wrapped her arms more tightly about him.

"I can take it you're happy to see me," he said, breaking off. Hermione giggled and smiled as he walked away and began lighting a few lights in the dark tent.

"I guess you could say that," she responded.

"Well, I'm happy to see you are in a good mood. I have something I want to ask you about."

Hermione frowned and walked over towards him. "What is it?"

"It's about a certain book that you have in your possession; one with an interesting history," he said.

Hermione examined his face, "How do you know about that? You know I don't like people going through my things."

He pulled the book from out of his trunk. "And I supposed this book is why you don't. I was looking for your sword so I could hide it, lest it fall into the wrong hands. I have hidden it in an Unsitchtbar necklace, in case you want to know. Now, I would like to know how you came across this book."

"Believe it or not," she said, "I got it in Diagon Alley."

"That's impossible," he said. "Books like this are not sold in Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley, perhaps, but not Diagon. In fact, this book isn't sold in any alley, no matter how dark it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this book is not only heavy Dark Arts, it is also rare- very rare. Actually, the only copy still standing is in my hands right now. My father once had a copy, but it was destroyed in a fire."

"You mean," she said, "I have the only copy of this book still in existence."

"That's right. And it can't be copied either, unless someone sat down and copied it word for word out of the book."

Hermione frowned at the thought. This book, which, when she bought it, she knew nothing about, is one of the rarest books in the world.

"And I'll ask you again," said Draco, "How did you come across this book?"

"Well," she said. "When I was about to begin my first year, I thought it would be smart to look into the school I would be going to. So I bought what I thought was _Hogwarts, a History_ along with my other schoolbooks. It wasn't until I got home that I realized that there was a mistake; the fly cover and the book were different. I decided to keep it though because I was naïve and thought all magic was good magic. I wanted to learn everything I could so that I would be as informed as everyone else that would be going. Once I found out about what was dark and light magic from my other schoolbooks, I was afraid to bring it back. I thought someone would accuse me of dabbling in the Dark Arts. So, I kept it and haven't opened it since."

Draco nodded. "I guess someone maybe wanted to keep it in hiding. Oh, yes, that is what it is. My father wanted to keep it in hiding."

"What do you mean?" she asked when Draco began laughing.

"What I mean is this is the book my father tried to get his hands on in my first year, after his had been destroyed. He sent me to Madame Malkin's while he went to Flourish and Blots. When he came to get me from the shop, he was livid. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that Artemis had turned her bow against him." Then he began laughing again.

"I still don't get it," she said. "Who is Artemis?"

"Well, the Artemis that he was referring to was the Greek moon goddess, who was also goddess of the hunt. But the actual Artemis is another person, Artimis. Same name, just spelled a little differently. She was a very powerful dark witch that wrote this book. _Sales Upetir Mecrithls Sands_ is an anagram for _The Artimis Spells and Curses_."

"Oh," she said, now understanding. "Now I get it. That is pretty funny. A Muggleborn beat him out of getting what he wanted."

"You actually had a tendency to do that a lot," he said. "You were first in our year. Even thought I was close behind, it pissed him off royally to know that you of all people were beating me at it."

She smiled as though satisfied then asked Draco, "So have you looked through it at all?"

"I opened it, but didn't look any further. I was waiting for you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this may be the way for us to defeat the Dark Lord. Fight fire with fire."

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I mean, if we do defeat Voldemort, I want us to have been fighting with good. It would make us no better than him if we defeated him using his own methods."

"But that's the thing about these spells. Almost all of these can be considered light if they are used on us, not on anyone else."

"So, in a way, like an exception to the rule?"

"Sure."

"I don't know about this..."

"Hermione, if anyone knows the exceptions to the Dark Arts, it's me. Anyway, think of that old saying. 'The young know the rules, but the elderly know the exceptions.'"

"But you aren't old," she giggled.

"But when it comes to the Dark Arts, I am wise beyond my years."

Nodding, Hermione said, "So, shall we?"

"Why not?" said Draco as he indicated a spot next to him on the cot. Hermione sat down next to him as they opened the first few pages of the text. On the second page, it read in dark bold print:

_Through me the way into the suffering city,_

_Through me the way to eternal pain,_

_Through me the way that runs among the lost._

_Justice urged on my high artificer;_

_My maker was divine authority,_

_The highest wisdom, and the primal love_

_Before me nothing but eternal things were made,_

_And I endure eternally_

_Abandon every hope, ye who enter here_.

"_Divine Comedy_," murmured Hermione.

"What?" said Draco.

"In Dante's _Divine Comedy_, there is a part called 'Dante's Inferno' where he goes through all the levels of hell. That is a sign that is before you enter into hell."

"How appropriate," he said.

Hermione nodded and turned the page. As they looked through the book, dark spells, curses, potions, and pictures were thrust into their sight. Many of them reminded Hermione eerily of the horrific drawings in _Moste Potente Potions_. Flipping to the next chapter, they found a title that seemed to be what they could be looking for. The title was named, appropriately, "Animal Arms and Armor: Night Falling." Eagerly, they turned the page. The first spell listed looked unpromising and involved several complex transfigurations. The second led them to a page titled "Aztec Lioness: A Sphinx of Mexicans." Pictured below was what the intended result is. There was a picture of the Aztec Sphinx crushing a human in its frothy jaws, while its snake tail hissed menacingly. Hermione began to scan the process when a crash was heard from outside.

Draco swore and slammed the book shut. He shrunk it down and put it into the cylinder around his neck. Then the two of them, hurried out of the tent to see what the commotion was.

"Stop where you are," a hooded figure said as they exited the tent. The man held both a sword and a wand in his hands

Looking around, they saw teachers, students, Veela with their hands in the form of surrender. So this is what it came to. They were conquered.

- - - - - -

Hey, sorry to end it so soon, but I have to leave you with some form of a cliffie, right? That's my style, lol. Hope you liked it anyway!

Dragonfires


	23. Cup of Life

Hey, guys! I hope everyone had an excellent Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day, President's Day, etc. But over my holidays I spent a lot of time thinking about what was going to happen with this fic. Well, what was born was a sequel- "Phoenix." Now, before you get all excited, I'm still thinking about it. I'm not totally sure if I want to do it or not. But as for now, let's get back to "Sphinx," chapter twenty four. Enjoy!

-

"His eyes, they closed, and his last breath spoke. He had seen all to be seen. A life, once full, now an empty vase to lay the blossoms on his early grave. Walk away, me boy. Walk away, me boy. And by morning we'll be free. Wipe that golden tear from your mother dear, and raise what's left of the flag for me."- "What's Left of the Flag," Flogging Molly

-

Hermione sighed and slumped against the wall of the tent. They had been taken captive. As a result, Voldemort and his armies had found it best to imprison the students and teachers into separate tents. By some odd stroke of luck, or perhaps pure madness, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Isadora had been placed in the medical tent. And these walls became the only thing they saw. A strand of rope had been tied around their left ankles, as some sort of bracelet. The magic in them allowed them to move about the tent, but it kept them bound inside.

Draco grunted from across the tent. Hermione looked over and saw him toss a small knife he had found away.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives, throw sharp objects?" said Isadora.

"That's not funny," he growled.

"Why not try and be humorous?" said Isadora. "After all, we're in an incredibly sour turn of events. For all we know there could be an apocalypse tomorrow. Then what happens? Might as well crack a joke. I'd rather die with a smile on my face than with a tear in my eye."

Harry looked over. "Can't you do wandless magic?" he asked.

Isadora nodded quickly.

"Why don't you take the ropes off of us then?" he said. "Then maybe we can try and stop something like that from happening."

Isadora sighed. "Gryffindors," she said, "always so rash. Potter, do you know what you are talking about? You are saying that I get you out of the bindings to try and fight off at least one hundred Death Eaters and Voldemort with nothing more than a jackknife and Skelgrow!" She closed her eyes and sighed again. "I'm sorry for yelling. But storming the grounds with so few assets... it just isn't plausible."

An idea then struck Hermione. "What about that potion, Draco?"

He looked up. "Which one?"

"The Sphinx," she answered.

"The Aztec Sphinx?" said Isadora, her eyebrows raised in question.

Hermione nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Harry with a look of confusion spread over his face.

Ignoring Harry, Isadora said, "That potion is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to risk that. Also, how did you get a hold of such a thing?"

Hermione explained the book's origins while Draco took it out of his necklace and un-shrunk it.

Isadora looked at the potion when the book was offered to her. Harry looked over her shoulder in question. It read:

_The Aztec Sphinx_

_Ingredients:_

_1. One veela hair_

_2. Three centimeter long and three centimeter wide piece of snakeskin_

_3. One gram of silver_

_4. One half gram of gold_

_5. Three milliliters of fresh Veela blood_

_6. Four milliliters of fresh lioness blood_

_7. Two milliliters of fresh snake blood_

_8. Material: three syringes_

_Slice the Veela hair strand into pieces three centimeters long. Rip the snakeskin into various pieces, of no specific size. No heat should be used in this potion. Combine together the Veela, snake, and lion's blood. Slowly add the Veela hair and snakeskin pieces, constantly stirring. The potion should be emitting a small black vapor. Let the potion sit for thirty seconds, after which the black vapor should cease. Add the gold and silver at the same time. Do not stir. The metals will melt as soon as they enter the potion. Allow to cool for thirty seconds. The potion should be used no more than an hour after brewed._

_Use: inject an equal amount into three syringes. Inject directly into a vein. The transformation should take place within thirty minutes._

"Well," said Harry. "I guess we can officially rule this one out."

"Why?" said Isadora.

"Where are we going to get lion's blood, or even snake's blood? Granted, we could get really lucky and have a snake somehow get into the tent, or Isadora could transfigure something, but still. It's impossible."

"Actually," said Draco. "It is possible."

"How?" said Hermione.

"Symbolism," he answered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think this potion is Dark Magic? If these were the real ingredients, it would probably be in a Light Magic text. The gold, silver, and Veela things are the same, but everything else is a symbol for something."

"What are they symbols of?" asked Harry.

"Well, what I think is that the lion's blood is supposed to be the blood of someone courageous. Snake skin and blood is the skin and blood of someone clever and cunning. We could go so far as to say, the lion's blood is of a Gryffindor and the snake is of a Slytherin."

Isadora gasped, "The prophesy!"

"What prophesy?" said Draco.

"Sybil made a prediction about the Aztec Sphinx; that it would be the final weapon of our time. I think this could be it." Then her face fell. "But the prophesy said one of the two purebloods of the three who do it will die. It is supposed to be two purebloods and a Halfblood."

"Well, then that's easy," said Harry. "It has to be Isadora, Draco, and me."

Isadora shook her head.

"Why? What needs to be different?"

She inhaled deeply. "You."

"What?"

"The potion states the blood of a lioness. That means it needs to be Hermione."

"No!" he said. "It can't be her."

"Why not?" asked Draco. "It's not like she's going to die."

Harry stared back at Draco. "What?" said Draco. "It's true. Either Isadora or I will die, not Hermione."

Draco shrugged. Hermione looked madly between the two boys. "No," she said. "Draco, you can't die. We'll find a different thing to do. Maybe Professor McGonagall is already working on something."

"Hermione," Draco said, wheeling on the girl. "Don't you understand we don't have a choice? At first this seemed like a wild idea for us to defeat him. Now we know that there has been a prophesy made specifically about this. We still don't know if it will work, but like hell I'm going to sit back and do nothing because I'm afraid of death. Either Isadora or I will have to die because of this. I know Isadora is willing to give up her life for this cause, and so am I. I don't want people to have to be afraid anymore."

Hermione, small tears budding in her eyes, threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"You know," he said. "To die would be an awfully big adventure."

Hermione sniffed against his chest. "Hey," Harry interrupted. "I hate to break up the love fest, but we still have a couple of problems. How are we going to do this?"

"That part is easy," said Isadora. "As long as we have the ingredients all ready, it should take less than a half an hour to complete. If Voldemort hasn't been checking on us now, I don't think he will be a day or two later."

"What about the syringes?"

"When you were all asleep I scanned the tent we are in to see if I could find anything of use. Syringes are here. As long as we clean them out, we can use them for drawing blood and for injection of the potion."

"Okay, one last thing," said Harry with a grin. "When do we start?"

-

With a small scream, the aging Professor McGonagall fell against the ground.

"Where is the Order, Minerva," said an angered Voldemort.

"I've told you once and again, the Order doesn't exist. It hasn't since your last reign of terror. And even if it did, I wouldn't tell you where they are."

"Crucio!"

McGonagall fell over, her body twitching in spasms from the pain.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Ron from another space. "If you keep doing that you'll kill her."

Voldemort looked over at the red haired boy. "Do you think that the life of a near senile Transfiguration professor concerns me? Would you rather it is you instead?"

With those words, his wand raised in the air.

"Leave them," said Snape from the corner.

Voldemort gave a smirk, "Severus, my slippery little traitor, why save the life of this useless boy? His life is as worthless as yours."

His wand raised, "Avada Kedavra!"

-

Read? Review! I hope you liked it, even though it was short.

Dragonfires


	24. A Kiss Before Dying

Hello- I come from the dark ranks of my mind to bring you the next chapter of "Sphinx." However, before I do so, I need to make a big Author's Note. You may want to read it, even if you are one of those people that don't like to read them. It may have a difference as to what your outlook is on certain parts of the story. A few commented in comments and in real life (yes, I have some friends that read my story) about the person Voldemort kills at the end of Chapter 23. Never assume anything. There are three people in that tent (well, technically four if you count Voldemort): McGonagall, Ron, and Snape. I never defined who died. There was no "'s eyes widened as he/she fell to the ground with a resounding thud." You guys all know the fun little saying about assuming, right? –Grins- Now before you ask, no. I'm not going to say right here who it is who died. It was one of the previously mentioned three. But don't immediately dismiss Snape since I am making this announcement. I have a rather large penchant for bluffing- I am excellent at playing Clue and poker. But I do promise, you will find out sometime soon. But until then, here is Chapter 24 of "Sphinx."

-

"You can't relax and you can't rely on anyone for anything. So you make your complaints and all everyone's let you down. You just can't ever win. Convinced there's a war on, it's always someone versus you. Convinced that your critics are watching and you've always got something to prove."- "Sympathy for the Martyr," Straylight Run

-

Hermione, with one last look at the paper, threw it into the silver colored flame Isadora held cupped in her hand. It had been decided that the potion should be memorized and destroyed, lest it fall into the wrong hands. The rest of the book was still contained inside Draco's necklace, but the cover of the book was changed to go along with the fly cover which read _Hogwarts, A History_.

As the last few embers of the page dissolved in the flames, a noise was heard by the opening of the tent. The tent's four occupants looked up; disgust and fear crossed their faces as they realized the man that stood before them was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"What do you need that fire for, Isadora," he asked with a small smile.

"You deny your hostages any of the comforts of home. We have to keep ourselves warm somehow," she said, extinguishing the flames by closing her palms together.

"Why? Are you cold?" With these words, a circle of flame leapt up around Isadora. None of the flames were close enough to hurt her, but were she to move several centimeters in any direction, she would certainly be burned.

"Now that you are in the hot seat," he said, laughing at his own joke, "perhaps you would like to inform me of the whereabouts of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Lord, it doesn't exist. It hasn't for sixteen years; why are you still looking for it?"

"Because I do know it exists. Alijayson Mecre kindly informed me of that."

Isadora frowned. "Alijayson is a traitor to her own people. She has sold our secrets to enemy forces. How do you know this will not be reversed against you? How do you know this isn't false information?"

Voldemort's lips twisted into a sickly grin. "I highly doubt the Imperious Curse and Crutacious Curse would prove false. I also had some truth potion as well to help."

Isadora gave him a coy smile and moistened her index finger. She put it at the base of the flames that surrounded her, and dragged it in the circle, putting out the fire. Draco, from the side of the tent where he watched this occur, smiled slightly as he watched his cousin's modest black dress morph into one of silver and emerald green that accented her well-developed chest and the subtle curves of her waist. Draco looked closely at her hair, for he thought he saw something move, as though inside of it. Draco smiled inwardly as he realized he was right- a silver serpent crept down her neck and chest from behind her ear. 'Brilliant,' he thought. 'Appeal to his interests.' She stood and began to move towards Voldemort in a way Draco believed to be quite serpentine.

"My Lord, can't we forget this whole thing," she said, falling to her knees and kissing the hem of his robes. Harry glared at Isadora. 'My Lord?' Kissing the robes? Only Voldemort's followers did this. Could she be one of them? Harry opened his mouth to confront her, when Draco poked him hard in the ribs.

'Watch,' Draco mouthed silently.

Isadora was standing, her hands slowly rising on Voldemort's arms. She encircled them around his neck and began kissing him. Until now, Voldemort had kept a countenance of mild amusement. Now, he gripped her shoulders, gave her short kiss, and then threw her down to the ground.

"Your Veela charms do not have any effect on me, Isadora. I promise you, Cordelia has already tried that."

Isadora's smirk vanished. "What are you talking about?"

"They put up an excellent fight, both Cordelia and Mithle. But neither of them holds my concern anymore."

Isadora leapt to her feet, fury raging in her eyes. "You bastard!" she shouted. "Avada Kedavra!"

But as soon as "Avada" had crossed her lips, a black fire ignited around Voldemort. Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Isadora stared at the now diminishing black flames.

"How?" Isadora said, looking slightly pale. "You didn't move. Why aren't you dead?"

"The Order, which does exist, has found I had a new weapon, but they did not know what it is. You have just witnessed it: a shield to the Killing Curse. Quite handy, isn't it?" Isadora stared at Voldemort, for the first time her body trembled in fear. "Now," he said. "Where is, let's see, Hermione?" He scanned the three teenagers who huddled close to the back of the tent. "Ah, here she is."

He walked over to Hermione; he leaned down and grazed a cold finger down her cheek. She grimaced at his touch. "I found this tent arrangement to be quite amusing. There's a lot of sexual frustration in here. Take you, for example. Your fate has been decided for you; you're going to be a Veela and have children with the young Malfoy. After you reproduce, there's no telling what will happen. But my guess is that you will stay with him. After all, he is in love with you."

Hermione blinked. Draco, in love with her? She met his eyes who were staring intently at her. She closed her eyes and looked down. This was Voldemort who was talking, not Draco. Voldemort must be trying to throw her off her guard.

"But, little girl," Voldemort continued, "Do you know what passed between your love and his cousin?"

Isadora spoke up. "That is a dead issue. Let it rest in peace."

"Don't you think Hermione should know that you and Draco almost had sex?"

"What?" said Hermione.

"Hermione," said Isadora. "Do you remember how I said that I had to bribe Lucius to let him let me see Narcissa, how he had his uses for me? This was one of them. In Draco's fifth year, he," she gestured towards Voldemort, "decided he wanted an heir to continue his work since it would be impossible to recreate the philosopher's stone. I was placed under several charms that would ensure pregnancy. Draco thought it was only about proving his manhood and he decided he wanted to do it for the first time with someone special, who he cared about. He knew me, and cared about me, but not in the sense deemed necessary. He refused avidly, to the point where Lucius was raising his wand to perform the Imperious Curse behind Draco's back. Before he was able to, a letter was given to him. Bellatrix was pregnant with a son. Therefore, it was almost. We didn't."

Draco's eyebrows were furrowed in anger; he had not known about the heir. Hermione gathered her knees to her chest and hugged them to her.

Voldemort laughed, "Interesting how you are so often used for procreation, boy." Then he wheeled on Harry. "You've been quite, Potter. It's not like you. You're always so noisy, yelling things that you believe to be heroic."

Harry looked into Voldemort's snake-like eyes, keeping a stony silence.

"Tell me, boy," said Voldemort. "Have you ever been kissed?" Harry held his tongue. "Answer me!"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," said Harry coldly.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Alright, yes. Don't get so touchy about it," said Harry.

Voldemort leaned forward and touched Harry's scar briefly; Hermione saw him cringe in pain. "Was she beautiful?" he asked. "It would be nice if she was. They say those who kiss people they don't like will pretend they are kissing someone else. And tomorrow, Potter, at exactly eight o'clock in the morning, you will need a prettier face." Voldemort stood up and looked down and at the teenagers, then glanced at Isadora. Then, with a quick spin on his heel, he was gone. There was silence for a moment.

"What they hell was that all about?" said Draco, breaking the silence.

"Well," said Isadora, "he wanted to mock us all, prod and see if we were intimidated enough to give him the location of the Order, build up the tension, deliver a scoop of doom and destruction to Harry, and be his bitingly annoying self. I seriously wonder why all villains waste so much valuable time talking."

"That wasn't a scoop," said Harry quietly. "That was a triple fudge sundae. I'm due for the Dementor's Kiss tomorrow at eight o'clock."

"Well," said Isadora. "That means one thing. The Sphinx will have to awake tonight."

"We're doing it tonight?" said Hermione.

"No," said Isadora. "Tomorrow after Harry's received the Kiss. Of course we have to do it tonight."

"Okay," said Draco, standing up. "Should I go get the bowl and syringes?"

"No," said Hermione. "The potion takes a very short time to prepare and can only be administered an hour after brewed. If we wait too long, it won't have any effect. We should probably make it so that it is ready for six-thirty or seven o'clock. That way, we will have until seven-thirty or eight to take it."

"Then I suggest that we all are awake for four-thirty tomorrow. I will keep watch over you. You must get your sleep," said Isadora.

-

Hermione tossed and turned on the tent's grassy flooring. She really should be sleeping, but at this point, sleep was near impossible. She didn't know how Draco and Harry did it, for they were both fast asleep. Even Isadora had dozed off. Isadora wouldn't leave them in danger; she had put up wards that would awake them if anyone entered the tent.

In truth, it was Voldemort's words that kept her awake. She wished she could believe he was lying when he said Draco loved her, but the look in Draco's eyes convinced her that it wasn't, that it was real.

Hermione sat up and looked at his sleeping form. Whenever Draco was awake, he always had a sort of look, like he was covered and protected. But asleep, he lied as open and vulnerable as any of them. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over, facing her. In the moonlight, his silver hair spilled across his forehead and into the grass, giving the illusion of a creek of silver budding in the ground below him.

Hermione lied down beside him and propped her head up by her hand, and looked at him. She really needed to talk to him; however, she was not sure if he would listen or have the response she hoped for. Hermione had heard of people talking to someone while that person was asleep, how they listen to you even if they don't want to, and decided to do that. "It's funny," she began nervously. "We are a bunch of ordinary people. We're ordinary people, thrown into extraordinary circumstances. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, even if this potion is going to work, if it's going to save my best friend. All we have is our faith to hang on to, but that's all we ever really seem to have to cling to in this crazy world."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, and then continued. "My grandmother is very religious and there are three things that fit in somewhere, and it's faith, hope, and love. And I think that this is what the Sphinx is. We have faith that this will work, especially because of the prophesy. Not only that, we're hoping this will work. Hope- Harry is the wizarding world's hope. This Sphinx, I don't know if it will kill Voldemort, but I think it will be a strong enough blow that we can escape and defeat him with full force. But we're saddling this all on our damn hope that good does conquer evil in the end.

"So that leaves love. Yes, I love Harry and I don't want anything to happen to him. But I love him in the same way I loved Ron- and you know how that turned out. So it's strictly platonic and friendly. I love them and I don't want anything to happen to them. But you, you're different. You make me want to take it all away; lay your arms down so you can breathe while I fight the nightmares that constantly chase you. But at the same time, it is you I want to be with when I get scared and want to hide. To be completely frank, I love you. I don't know how you feel about me; all I have to go by is what Voldemort said, which is a risky thing to believe in. When it comes to power, I highly doubt he keeps his word about things. Well, to make a long story short..."

"Too late," said Draco, whose eyes were still closed.

Hermione, surprised, shocked, and slightly embarrassed, asked "Were you awake the entire time?"

"Basically, yes. I had just woken up from a rather disturbing dream where I went to St. Mungo's to visit someone, and the flowers I brought them turned my head into a gravy boat. But I felt you lying beside me, and I didn't want you to move, so I just kept still with my eyes closed so I could go back to sleep without disturbing you. But then you started talking, so I didn't go back to sleep."

Draco sat up, stretched, and yawned. Hermione lied back down on the ground and sighed.

"So did you mean it?"

"What?" said Hermione.

"What you said."

Hermione sat up. "Well, the beginning parts I was mainly trying to convince myself we would be alright, but the end- yes, all of it."

"You meant it?" he said, staring at her straight in the eye.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you."

He put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her rather roughly towards him, crashing her lips against his. His arms wrapped tightly around her as deepened the kiss. Hermione sighed happily against him. After, he pulled away from her.

"I love you too," he said.

Hermione grinned and kissed him again.

"You know," a voice interrupted. "If I die tomorrow, I really don't want the last memory of my friends to be the two of you snogging each other's brains out."

"Harry?" said Hermione, blushing. "You're awake? How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up. Remember how Isadora did that other spell- an internal alarm clock to wake us up? It's four-thirty," he said, squinting at his watch.

"Oh," said Hermione. Draco and she probably didn't feel it because they were already awake.

"I didn't know I was your friend," said Draco.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," said Harry. "Well, we aren't enemies anymore, are we? You still have your moments where you piss me off beyond belief, but I think you're a decent guy. I wouldn't call you my best friend and want to have slumber parties with you or anything, but you aren't a bad person. Plus, you're good to Hermione."

Isadora walked over to them. "This is all very touching," she said, "but we are on a time schedule. We need to inject the potion by seven-fifteen. If Harry is due to get the kiss promptly at eight o'clock, Voldemort is probably going to send for him at seven-thirty. He's going to want a large crowd to see this- and that will take time to gather. You can relax until five; then we need to get started."

"Wait," said Harry. "I thought this potion only took a half hour to make? If we start at five, the potion will be a dud by seven o'clock."

"The potion, yes, will take thirty minutes; however, I'm predicting the ingredients preparation will take about an hour to do. So in fifteen minutes now, we begin."

-

Whew! Okay, a lot has been said in this chapter. For one, Voldemort got his big scene! As for the development of Voldemort in my mind, I'll tell you a few things about my outlook on him. I didn't want do describe too much about how Voldemort looked. I think everyone has their own mental picture of him, and I don't want yours to change to suit mine. Personally, I think of him as an older Tom Riddle. As for his attitude- to me, he's always been one of those villains that talks to you and annoys the hell out of you when you're fighting him with all these little catch phrases. Here's a perfect example- Jafar from _Aladdin_. He uses all those little phrases- "Get the point?" "I'm just getting warmed up!" "Things are unraveling fast now, boy." I guess that may have influenced me a little- it's where I got the idea for the circle of flame around Isadora.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I love comments- even the bad ones. They tell me what I need to work on. Feel free to ask any questions as well.

Dragonfires


	25. Gold and Silver Life

Readers! First off I want to apologize for leaving you for so long. Yes, I can hear you now... "You haven't updated since February!" I know hangs head. But can I possibly use this last (and final) chapter of Sphinx as a bargaining chip?

Dragonfires

* * *

"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."- Coldplay, "Fix You"

* * *

Harry stood over the small cauldron, stirring the mix of ingredients, while Isadora, over another cauldron, measured out the gold and silver. They had managed to find the silver among the medical supplies, and the gold from Hermione's necklace.

Harry wrinkled his nose as the potion began to emit black vapor. "This smells terrible," he commented after adding the last bit of Draco's flesh and setting the spoon on a table.

"Well, be thankful then that you don't have to inject it," said Draco, who was bandaging Hermione's arm and his own.

"I want to," snapped Harry.

"Stop it, you two," said Hermione. "We should relax. I know that much of the time, potions don't work as well if everyone is tense when they take it. I know we are going to be, but the more relaxed we are, the better."

"She's right," said Isadora. "Harry, can you help me clean out these syringes?" Harry stood up and walked over to the Veela.

"Draco," said Hermione, when they were alone. "Do you really think either you or Isadora will die?"

"I do," he replied. "But if it ends up being me, I'm taking Voldemort with me."

"You know," she said smiling. "I remember Harry saying something like that once- that if he died, he was going to take as many Death Eaters with him as he could, and possibly Voldemort."

Draco shrugged. "It's true."

"So what do you think the Sphinx will look like?"

"A Sphinx."

"I had that figured out, thanks."

"I don't know, Hermione. Probably pretty big and powerful. That's all I can really think of."

Hermione shrugged, checked her watch, and looked back at the potion that slowly pushed out little puffs of black gas.

* * *

Isadora held each syringe up to the light as she measured the equality of the portions. The potion, after the metals were added, immediately heated. It was an orange-ish solution that gave off a golden shimmer. It was a lovely color, much more encouraging than the earlier army green color.

"Alright," said Isadora. "Since the potion isn't cold, it's lukewarm; there shouldn't be too much discomfort with injecting it. Harry, are you ready?"

"What?" asked Harry. "I thought you lot were going to do it."

"We are," she said. "We need you to inject them. I've marked our arms at the exact place for you to put the needle. It's very easy." She handed him her syringe and offered him her arm.

Harry, a little cautious, took the offered syringe. He held it in his hand for a few moments, but then quickly and deftly injected the solution. After withdrawing the needle, he exhaled, seeming relieved to have it over.

"How does it feel?" asked Hermione.

"Like someone punched me really hard in the arm," she said. "Hurry, Harry. The book said the transformation should take place within thirty minutes. For all I know, it could take five. Do the rest of them."

Similarly to Isadora's, Harry injected the liquid into Hermione and Draco's arms. The two grimaced and, afterwards, sat down, rubbing their arms.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from outside the tent. "Oh no!" gasped Hermione. "It's almost eight o'clock! What do we do?"

Sure enough, a masked Death Eater entered the tent. "Ready, Potter?" he asked gruffly.

"No," answered Harry. He walked forward anyway, as slowly as he could, and threw one last pleading glance at the trio.

"What are we going to do?" said Hermione. "We're going to be too late! "

"We're going to have to think of anything that will make our heart beat faster," said Draco. "We're also not going to be able to follow the typical protocol of the Sphinx; ask a riddle first. We're just going to have to attack. We can..."

At this Draco, clutched his throat and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Hermione stared in horror, but soon after found herself slipping into darkness, with Isadora following behind.

* * *

Voldemort smiled his complacent smile as he saw Harry shuffling to him, lead by Roe.

"Well done, Roe," he said. "Did he put up a fight?"

"No, my Lord," Roe answered. "None of them did."

"Hmm..." said Voldemort. "That's odd. Usually Potter and his friends will always put up some form up a fight, even if it is very, very stupid. Did they—"

And before he could finish his statement, the sound of a roar echoed over the site. The two Dark men turned their eyes in its direction. Because of Harry's willingness to walk, neither man had put any form of restriction on him. He ran to the one tent where he could find help- the one of Ron, McGonagall, and Snape.

Fortunately, it was close. He burst inside, searching. McGonagall paced the room; Snape lied on the floor on his side. "Potter!" she said when he burst in.

"Professor!" he said. "It's working! The Aztec Sphinx! We did the potion and... Where's Ron?"

"Potter," she said softly as Snape rolled over and yawned. "You shouldn't be in here. There are things here you should not see now."

"No!" he shouted. "Where is he!"

* * *

The Sphinx stormed through the camp, destroying every evil thing in sight. She was a beauty to behold, but such a deadly beauty. Her face was much like that of Isadora's and Hermione's, but her eyes were the silver grey of Draco's. Her body was a sleek orange-gold, but tinted with green where her tail formed into the body and head of a snake.

Supplies, tents, food- nothing was left untouched. For the Death Eaters in her way, they met the fate of her claws or her teeth. Her bloodlust would not be satiated without the life of one man- Voldemort.

At last she came to him, and for the first time in many years, fear stood in the Dark Lord's eyes. Voldemort stood his ground, trying every spell that came to mind. Stunning and Imperious had no effect. Crucio harmed her, but was no more to her than a small cut.

But he smiled at the thought he had saved for last. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

At the sound of those words, black flames leaped around the body of the great golden beast.

"No..." muttered Voldemort. "That's impossible." The great beast crouched down and he muttered his words of disbelief, ready to spring. She sprung upon him, crunching what was left of Tom M. Riddle- Lord Voldemort.

* * *

-2 months later-

The bodies of Isadora Malfoy and Ron Weasley were brought back to Hogwarts, where the castle was fully restored, with the of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, in a matter of weeks. A funeral was held for the two, and both were laid to rest in grand tombs next to Dumbledore. Harry knew he would never forget the sight of Mrs. Weasley sobbing on the arm of Mr. Weasley, as Ginny, who's mother had made her leave the fight (Mrs. Weasley, a member of the Order, had the power to do this) to go to a boarding school in America, looked strongly on, a single tear trailing down her face.

Draco did not talk for a few days after the battle. He merely sat in the small tent where Isadora's body had been laid. He held her hand, tears streaming down his face.

Harry and Hermione had kept the same countenance about Ron; however, they realized his sacrifice. Neither of them could have saved him. And Ron would have wanted it this way. They both remembered their first year together when Ron sacrificed himself on the chessboard.

It would take a long time, rebuilding of schools, rebuilding of the wizarding world, rebuilding of life, but it was now possible.

* * *

The wind was cold outside of Hogwarts, nipping at the skins of all who were outside. At this time, it was only two figures. Draco sat on the tomb of Isadora, tracing the engravings on it.

"Draco?"

He turned around and looked are Hermione. She stood there in the snow, waiting for him. She was bundled up in a red cloak, her nose, pink with the cold, matching the fabric.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just can't believe she's gone. She was always there in my life," he said.

"I know," she began. "But, like Ron, I know she would have wanted it this way. She would have rather died serving than sitting out, waiting to be killed. She's a hero."

"I know," he said. "But I know it is going to be a long time before I realize that."

"That's okay, but killing yourself out here, being out in the cold without a jacket, isn't going to help the situation. Come inside." Hermione offered her hand.

Draco clasped her gloved hand in his and walked with her back to the castle. "So do you know what you are going to do yet?" she asked. "Since Cordelia and Mithle are dead, the contract we had is void. We no longer have to be Veelas. We can live our lives."

"I don't really know just yet. All I know is that I'm staying here to re-do my seventh year. If another Voldemort crops up, I want to know everything I can. Maybe I'll go to another school after. Or teach. I don't know."

Hermione smiled at him. While the ending seemed to bitter, she knew the future could be bright ahead.

THE END

* * *

I know that is such a bittersweet ending, but I never promised a rose garden... A happy ending just didn't seem right for Sphinx. I hope you liked it anyway, and I want to thank every single one of that read and commented- it was you that truly kept me going and kept my confidence. Thank you!

As far as a sequel goes, that is a big maybe. After Half-Blood Prince, many of my ideas didn't correlate with the book, and when I write fan-fics, I like to try to correlate with all the books that are out (I couldn't in many instances with Sphinx because I began writing it before the 5th and 6th books). So eh, maybe. I'll think about it. Thank you all!

Dragonfires


End file.
